En amour l'âge n'a pas d'importance
by karine.snake
Summary: Victime d'une potion, Hermione se retrouve âgée de 3 ans. Après avoir but l'antidote, celleci s'attache de plus en plus à Lupin. L'attachement devient de la tendresse et la tendresse de l'amour. FIC TERMINÉE
1. Chapter 1

Bon bonjour à tout ceux et celles qui liront ma fic. Pour commencer c'est la première que je fait donc aller doucement avec les reviews désapprobateur. Je ne vous empêche pas de me dire que c'était mauvais ( et autre) et pourquoi c'était mauvais mais s'il vous plait pas de c'était à chier car sa brisera mon petit coeur... loll non sérieusement c'est juste par politesse. bon assez de bla bla et en route avec l'histoire.

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

- Imbécile, imprudent, incapable !

- Ne cri pas après mon élève de cette façon !

-Du calme Severus, Minerva, s'il vous plait, demanda le professeur Albus Dumbledore, au deux professeur de Poudlard.

-Mais il a saboté une potion des plus capital pour le cours qui comptera le plus pour cette année à des milliers d'étudiants en la faisant exploser, répliqua le professeur de potion à travers ses dents jaunis qui serrait les unes contre les autres.

-Tu penses juste à ta potion ! Et pour Hermione? tu lui as pensé ? questionna-t-elle

-C'était à elle de prévoir le coup lorsqu'elle à laissée Londubat l'aider, répondit-il.

-Voyons vous deux, il y a sûrement un moyen pour lui rendre son âge exact, rassura le directeur avant que la femme se remit à crier.

-Oui s'en doute, répliqua Rogue qui alla fouiner dans ses livres de potions.

-Wahh ! elle est à croquer ! s'exclama Tonk lorsqu'elle remarqua la petite Hermione âgée de trois ans qui tendait les bras vers un Rémus qui ne s'avait pas trop comment réagir, lorsqu'il entendit Sirius **( ok dans mon histoire Sirius est revenu au près d'eux dans leur 6ième année... et puis c'est mieux comme cela, non ?)** lui dire qu'elle devait beaucoup être attaché à lui.

-Jaloux ? lui demanda le loup-garou.

-pas du tout, répondit celui-ci avec la face rouge comme une tomate.

-Harry, lui était juste à côté de son parrain et regarda la situation s'en savoir quoi dire ni quoi faire. Il fit le saut lorsqu'il entendit Ron s'exclamer en plaignant le pauvre Neville qui venait de se faire disputer par les deux professeurs les plus sévère de leur école.

§¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤§

Bah c'est cela et se n'est pas fini. En espérant que vous avez aimé le début.

N'OUBLIEZ PAS LES REVIEWS! loll c'est que c'est soulageant de savoir se que vous pensez. MERCI ! -


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite Sa coupé sec pour l'autre je sais désolé.

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

-À force d'être sur la pointe des pieds, Hermione perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur les fesses, se qui la fit pleurer. Pour la calmer Sirius lui fit des drôles de façades qui changea les pleurs de la petite fille en des rires incessants. Molly sortit de la cuisine en courant en entendant les sanglots de la fillette, vit le jeune homme s'amuser avec.

-Bon, c'est assez, il est temps d'aller vous coucher les jeunes. Car demain le train part pour le début de votre dernière année scolaire... allez qu'es-ce que vous attendez !

Sur ce, ils partirent tous se coucher.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut avec des larmes plein les yeux. Effrayée par son cauchemar, elle se leva, ouvrit la porte et la referma brusquement pour se précipiter dans la chambre de Rémus et pour finir dans son lit. Sirius fut le seul à se réveillé quand il entendit une porte claquer. **(N'oublier pas c'est un chien, donc il à les oreilles plus sensible aux sons que les humains) ** Donc, il se transforma en chien et alla vérifier le responsable de se bruit. Il aperçut la porte de Rémus ouvert et en profita pour aller voir. C'est là qu'il a comprit que c'était Hermione celle qui à faite se vacarme. elle était couché à côté de Rémus et même très collé. Il n'a pu s'empêché de ressentir une douleur à la penser qu'Hermione à préféré aller rejoindre Lunard à la place de lui. Mais il s'attendrit vite en constatant le doux sourire qui ornait le visage de la jeune demoiselle. Décidant de rester auprès de l'enfant il alla se coucher aux pieds du lit de son compagnon d'enfance qui sentait une chaleur lui monter dans son coeur lorsqu'il sentit les petites mains d'Hermione serrer la chemise de nuit de celui-ci. Les deux hommes se rendormirent vite, heureux d'être proche de l'objet de leur bonheur.

§¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤§

Voilà ! sa fait deux loll ( je sais c'est pas beaucoup mais c'est un début) Et je ne continue pas tant que je n'aurait pas de reviews loll en tout cas en espérant que vous avez aimé . Et ne vous inquiétez pas cela reste une fic de Hermione/Rémus. Sirius à un autre rôle dans l'histoire que vous découvrirai plus tard Sur ce à plus -

... Comme cela juste pour s'amuser... Quel couple auriez-vous préféré

Hermione/ Rémus

ou

Hermione/Sirius

mais le vote de toute facon ne risquerais de ne pas compter mais je tiens à savoir tout de même.

MERCI À TOUT CEUX QUI REVIEWS ET VOTE POUR LE COUPLE


	3. Chapter 3

Wow ! je ne m' attendais pas à recevoir des reviews si vite lolll Ce n'est peut-être pas beaucoup de reviews mais sa ma fait tellement plaisir que voici d'autre chapitre pour ceux qui mon donner leur opinion. -

Merci à: giovannapotter, Dodie-ange et Le Saut de l'Ange

****

giovannapotter: Merci beaucoup pour le reviews et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite de l'histoire.

****

Dodie-ange: Merci d'avoir donner ton opinion et tu as raison cela serais une très bonne idée et tu as justement trouver une bonne partis de l'histoire concernant les relations. Mais pour la durée je voyait plutôt 5 jours pour chaque âge. Et pour Harry loll, ouais je commençais à l'oublier, Il va revenir plus tard dans la fic. En tout cas Merci encore.

****

Le Saut de l'Ange: Merci infiniment d'avoir répondu à mes caprices loll Et je dois te dire que tu as très bon goût lol Voilà la suite en espérant que cela te plairas.

AH oui et j'allais oublier

****

Disclamer: (va me caché derrière un meuble) Tout ce qui existe Dans les livres et dans les films de Harry Potter ne m'appartienne en aucune façon ( TT pas juste). Tout les droits reviens à J.K.Rowling alors...( PAIX ! PAIX!)

ok mais là je n'ai plus assez de place pour écrire sa va aller à la prochaine page lol


	4. Chapter 4

Bonne Lecture ! -

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Remus se réveilla lorsqu'il senti les rayons du soleil lui caresser le visage. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il fit le saut et tomba en bas du lit en entraînant le chien noir endormi, surpris par les grand yeux couleur chocolat le regarder attentivement. Hermione se mit à rire de tout son coeur en voyant le drôle de monsieur tombé du lit et le chien se relever à la hâte, confus par le choc du réveille. Remus attendri par le rire de la gamine na pas eu le courage de se fâché contre elle. Patmol retransformé en Sirius se mit à rire avec elle.

Habillé d'une des anciennes robes de Ginny, Hermione descendit les escalier à la course guidé par son ventre qui criait famine.

-Bonjour la puce puce, bien dormi ? demanda Arthur Weasley, lorsque celle-ci c'est assis à côté de lui. Elle fit un sourire comme réponse, se retourna la tête et regarda tout les individus qui mangeaient leur déjeuné. Elle croisa le regard de Severus qui dévisageait Arthur avec dégoût pour qu'es-ce qui venait de dire. Elle lui fit un sourire aussi, ce qu'il l'étonna, il eu envie de lui en donner un aussi mais son humeur se gâcha lorsque Sirius, en l'apercevant, lui conseilla de ne pas espéré de miracle de la part de Snivillus. Pour empirer la situation Sirius eu une autre idée.

-Hermione...dit Snivillus, lui demanda-t-il

La jeune fille le regarda avec des yeux rond ne comprenant pas sa demande. En effet, la potion na pas juste changé son âge mais aussi une bonne partie de sa mémoire. de plus sa capacité à parler aussi. mais restant la Hermione qu'elle est, elle na pu s'empêcher d'essayer mais en vain. Le résultat fut un seul petit mouvement des lèvres. Déçu, Sirius retourna à son assiette en se disant qu'il essayerait une autre fois. Ce qui arrangeait bien Rogue pour l'instant. Molly, qui après mûre réflexion réclama à Albus qu'Hermione devrait allé sur le chemin de Traverse avec quelqu'un pour qu'elle se trouve des vêtements plus approprier à la place de prendre le train avec Harry et Ron. Dumbledore trouva que c'était une excellente idée et demanda à Remus de l'accompagner, ce qu'il accepta.

Après le déjeuner, lorsqu'il était temps que les jeunes et professeurs aillent prendre le train pour se rendre à Poudlard, Hermione fit un gros calin à Sirius, Harry et Ron, qui ont passé l'avant midi à jouer avec elle. Puis Remus l'entraîna vers la cheminé, il prit une bonne poigner de poudre de cheminettes et se placèrent dans la cheminé éteinte.

-Chemin de Traverse, cria-t-il.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à faire les boutiques.


	5. Chapter 5

En espérant que vous avez aimé le chapitre d'avant voilà la suite. Bonne lecture -

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Dans chaque magasin où ils rentrèrent, les personnes responsable des habillements se projetèrent sur la petite en lui caressant les joues et en disant à Remus, en croyant que c'était son père, qu'elle était une vrai réussite. Et à chaque fois Lupin leur disait que ce n'était pas sa fille et de ne pas pauser de questions. Les dames, ne voulant pas perdrent leur client, firent comme il le souhaitait. À la fin de toutes les boutiques Hermione se retrouva terrifier et avec un mal de joues d'enfer. Ils repartirent à Poudlard dans le derniers magasin de la même façon qu'ils étaient arrivé cette après-midi, avec en main une vingtaine de sacs. Chaque sac contenaient du linges où des effets personnelles comme par exemple, des sous-vêtements, objet à cheveux et ainsi de suite. Hermione portait déjà sur elle un des nouveaux habits que Remus avait acheté avec l'argent que le directeur lui avait donné. Elle était habiller d'un jean noir avec des papillons rouge qui volait du haut des cuisses jusqu'au bas des chevilles grâce à la magie. Le temps étant frais, elle portait un chandail rouge aux manches longues de style médiéval munie de fils dorés qui ornait le côté des manche et le haut de la poitrine**.( loll ok moi et les descriptions, pour ce qui est des chaussure c'est des mini running shoes normal lol oki?) **Rendu à leur destination, il se dirigèrent vers les portes qui les conduisirent où es-ce que les autres mangeaient déjà. Le loup-garou l'amena vers Harry et Ron pour qu'elle puisse s'assoire. Lors de leur trajet Hermione se sentait timide sous tous les regards qui c'étaient dirigé vers eu lorsqu'ils ont rentré dans la salle, donc elle essayait le plus que possible de se camoufler dans la robe de sorcier de Remus et lui tenait la main le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait. Arrivé devant Harry et Ron, Hermione leur donna une caresse, pensant qu'Hermione allait s'asseoir, Remus se dirigea vers la table des professeur. Prise de panique lorsque Remus s'éloigna d'elle, Hermione se mit à courir le plus vite qu'elle a pu. Et à la grande surprise de l'ordre elle réussi à sortir un mots de sa bouche.

-Mus !

Étonné par le mots qu'il reconnu comme la fin de son nom, Remus se retourna pour se retrouvé avec une Hermione qui se jeta sur ses jambes. Dans la salle, on a pu entendre la population féminine faire des AWWW tandis que la population mâle riait de la réaction des filles. Recouvris de son choc il l'amena vers la table des professeur. Il se retourna vers Harry et Ron pour voir s'ils étaient pas frustré ou déçu de la réaction de leur amie. Mais il ne vit que des sourire en coins sur leur visage se qui le fit étouffé un rire. Et se retourna pour aller manger accompagner de la gamine. Ils assirent entre Sirius et Hagrid qui était tout deux professeurs. En effet, Sirius, qui avait retrouvé sa liberté grâce à la capture de Queudver et la défaite de Voldemort, se retrouvait avec le poste de professeur de charme, dont l'ancien à pris sa retraite. Et il commencèrent à manger.

§¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤§

J'espère ( loll j'espère toujours, je passe mes journée à espéré loll) que vous avez aimez.

ET N'OUBLIER PAS C'EST CAPITAL ET MÊME VITALE ( loll sa tourne au dramatique) REVIEWS ! MERCI - Dsl si c'est remplis de faute d'orthographe.


	6. Chapter 6

AWWWWWWWW ! MERCI à toi Le Saut de l'Ange. loll j'était sûr que sa plairais à quelque personne se moment loll Je suis contente que tu apprécie ma fic. -

Alors je continue avec l'histoire !

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Après le repas, Harry et Ron amenèrent Hermione au dortoir pour aller se couché. Pendant le trajet Malefoy et ses gorilles coupèrent le passage au trio.

-Alors Potty, ta faite un enfant avec Weaslity ? questionna-t-il.

-Si tu aurais plus d'une cellule qui passe à la minutes tu comprendrais que non ce n'est pas notre enfants mais c'est… Ron fut couper par la main de harry qui lui boucha la bouche pour pas qu'il révèle le secret de la petite Hermione.

-Qu'allais-tu dire au juste Weasley ? demanda Drago, dont la curiosité venait de faire surface.

-Ce n'est rien belette, retourne faire joujou dans ton dortoir, commenta Harry en montrant son badge de préfet en chef **(euh... je ne suis pas sûr que cela se nomme comme cela... boff pas si grave) **devant le nez d'un Malefoy rouge de honte et de colère.

En se remettant en route le garçon au cheveux blond marmonnait qu'il allait se venger que cela ne continuerait pas comme cela. Hermione qui regardait la conversation depuis le début se cachait derrière Harry, qu'elle prenait comme son frère. Elle ne ressentait pas de bons sentiments envers ce garçon. La jeune fille espérait ne plus le revoir. Rendu dans le dortoir, toute les filles de la maison des gryffondor attentaient avec impatience de pouvoir s'occuper de la petite. Les adolescentes se disputèrent même pour qui va lui brosser les dents. **(exagérer lolll, je ne savait pas trop quoi dire lol)** Après les dents Hermione se dirigea instinctivement vers son ancien lit, ce qui surpris les filles de voir qu'elle s'avait que ce lit était libres car selon ce que Albus a dit leur ancienne camarade aurait changée d'école. Ni pensant plus elles se couchèrent toutes. Hermione qui n'était pas encore habitué à dormir sans Remus, préféra se couché en dessus les couvertures. Peu à peu elle s'endormie.

Pendant se temps, Rogue se dirigea à la hâte vers le bureau du directeur avec un ancien livre de potion entre le bras gauche.

-Wonderbar ! cria-t-il à la statue qui bloquait l'escalier qui conduisait au bureau de Dumbledore.

-J'ai trouvé! s'écria-t-il en rentrant dans la pièce sans crier gard. Ce qui eu pour effet de donner un grand saut au directeur qui se promenait debout avec un sac de jujube sûre à l'orange et citron. Albus s'éclaircissant la gorge dont contenait un bonbon mal avalé. **(Ne vous en faite pas, il ne meurt pas lol)** Rétabli Albus se rassit dans son fauteuil.

-Tire toi une bûche, lui proposa Dumbledore.

Severus ne comprenant pas l'expression Moldu qu'Albus venait de lui dire, resta debout avec un regard perdu. Albus pointa la chaise et c'est là que le professeur de potion à comprit.

-J'ai trouvé un antidote mais le seul problème c'est que cela prendra quelque temps avant qu'elle retrouve son vrai âge, dit-il.

-Que veux-tu dire? demanda Dumbledore.

-Ben… elle vieillira de deux ans à chaque cinq jour, expliqua-t-il.

-Cela causera un problème… chuchota Albus. Elle ne pourra pas se promener librement dans l'école. Cela en fera jaser plusieurs s'ils voyaient qu'elle grandissait plus vite qu'une fille normal. Que faire..., se dit-il en cherchant une idée.

Pendant se lapse de temps Severus regarda le sac de jujube qui lui faisait un petit coucou. Tenté, il essaya d'aller attraper quelques bonbons. **(qui aurais cru cela ? lol)**

-AAH! ben non, c'est vrai! S'exclama le directeur ce qui fit sursauter Rogue, qui retira vite la main du sac de bonbons. Elle à juste à sortir lorsque les autres seront en classe, elle mangerait dans la cuisine ou bien lorsque Lupin seras dans son congé à cause de sa lycanthropie**.( Sa dure un moins pour ceux qui ne s'en rappelait pas... en faite je crois lol. je souhaite que je ne serais pas dans les patates) **Et ainsi de suite. Elle aura juste à les évité. Dit Albus en se frottant le front.

-Bah de tout façon, se remit Albus de sa minute de réflexion, combien de temps cela te prendrait à produire la potion ? questionna-t-il.

-Parfait, bon Severus si sa ne te dérange pas, il est tard et j'aimerait me couché.

-Bien professeur, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, dit-il en sortant du bureau pour retourner dans le donjon où se trouve ses cartier.

§¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤§

Voilà sa en fait un autre et encore d'autre attend d'être lu

N'oublier pas REVIEWS !

-


	7. Chapter 7

Bonne lecture ! -

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Remus se réveilla ce matin après une nuit mouvementé, car la pleine lune n'était qu'à deux jours de là. Donc son sang de loup-garou était en éveille. Après de s'avoir habillé, il se mit en chemin pour aller mangé. Lorsqu'il croisa Sirius accompagné d'une petite Hermione dans les bras. La jalousie lui monta jusqu'aux yeux qui changea en une couleur dorée plutôt que sa douce couleur cannelle. Mais lorsqu'il vit Hermione se tourné vers lui, le regarder avec des yeux brillant de joie et lui envoyer la main en l'appelant par son nouveau surnom.

-Mumus!

Se qui eu comme effet de le calmer et de remplir son coeur de bonheur. Sirius se retourna et attendit que Lupin s'approche avant qu'ils se remirent en route.

-Bonjour ma petite mione, dit Lunard en lui embrassant la joue.

-Nah nah nah, c'est ma petite mione, corrigea Sirius en chatouillant la fillette qui était toujours dans ses bras, ce qui la fit rire.

Cela eu comme réaction de mettre en colère Remus, qui s'éloigna à toute vitesse loin de Sirius et Hermione. Celle-ci étonné du comportement de Lupin, commença à sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Donc elle se mit à se débattre pour que Sirius la redescende, se qu'il fit et sans avertir elle se mit à courir dans la direction contraire que le loup-garou furieux à pris.

De panique Sirius se mit à courir après, mais sans le savoir, il passa tout droit devant la petite, car elle s'était caché derrière une tapisserie qui comblait le mur. Lorsqu'elle fut sûr que l'homme soit assez loin elle en profita pour quitter les lieux et s'éloigner au fond du château qui sert d'école. Elle vit un escalier, curieuse elle les descendit une par une pour se retrouver de plus en plus dans la noirceur, il y avait comme éclairage seulement quelques torches allumés. Devenant de plus en plus apeuré elle commença à vouloir retourner sur ses pas.

Mais tout à coup une voix la fit sursauter, elle se retourna lentement et resta pétrifiée de peur.

§ ¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤§

MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA ! loll ok désolé cela me tentais llol

Reviews -


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous ! -

****

Giovannapotter: Ben merci infiniment ! Je suis Hyper contente que vous aimez ma Fic. loll j'ai sauter au plafond lorsque tu m'as dit que tu m'as mise dans tes fav ! -

****

Le Saut de l'Ange: Si t'entend Dray comme Drago...nonnnnn. lolllll ben oui lolll Tu viens de gagner le gros lot lolll. Et puis voyons es-ce que j'ai une tête à faire du mal à Hermione ? Moi ? loll Sa me fait plaisir que ma fic te plaise! -

****

Creme de Moshi: Merci à toi ! loll Pour écrire cette histoire je me suis inspiré par un dessin que j'ai faite. ( c'est la scène quand Hermione tend les bras pour que mumus la prenne -)

Alors bonne lecture !

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

-Eh merde ! Se plaignit Sirius lorsqu'il ne retrouvait pas Hermione. Il était tellement inquiet et fâché qui ne pensa pas à se transformer en Patmol pour essayer de renifler son odeur ( l'odeur à hermione loll) et suivre sa trace.

De mauvais poil, il retourna sur ses pas pour retrouvé Remus, qui après qu'il soit installé et prête à mangé se demandait pourquoi ils étaient pas arrivé. Il alla se lever lorsque tout d'un coup Sirius rentra dans la salle. Lunard fut surpris en constatant que la gamine n'était plus avec lui. Le chien enragé se dirigea vers lui, rendu nez à nez avec le loup-garou enragé, il lui murmura de le suivre en dehors car il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Avant que Remus ait pu dire quoi que ce soi, Sirius le coupa en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'écouter ses conneries.

-Je ne trouve plus Hermione, dit-il lorsqu'ils furent hors de la salle.

-Qu'es ce que tu entends par là au juste, demanda un Remus sur le bord de faire un meurtre.

Sirius empoigna la robe du professeur Lupin et le plaqua au mûr.

-Ne me regarde pas ainsi Lunard, car c'est de ta faute si elle c'est sauvé ! lui cracha-t-il en colère. Quand tu es parti en rogne elle s'est enfuit. alors ne mets pas sa sur mon dos ! rajouta-t-il.

-Je...désolé Patmol mais...

-Écoute Remus... se que je ressent envers Hermione n'est pas d'autre chose que de l'amour paternelle. Je sais que tu étais attiré par elle lorsqu'elle n'était pas victime de la potion et je suis sûr que cela n'a pas changer malgré la différence d'âge... malgré que sa fait pédophile. Ouch ! s'écria Sirius lorsqu'il reçu une bonne claque en arrière de la tête par Lupin. Mais ne te fâche plus de la sorte devant notre Mione, poursuivit-il en se frottant le derrière de la tête avec un gros sourire dans la face.

Avant que Remus pu dire de quoi. Les deux hommes, seulement, entendirent un crie **( oublier pas l'un c'est un chien et l'autre à les sens développé à cause qu'il est loup-garou... tout sexy...(une heure plus tard) OK je suis de retour lol)** qui provenait de loin dans le château. Donc ils se mirent à courir dans la direction du crie. Ils surent déjà à qui appartenait se hurlement effrayé. sa prenait pas la tête à merlin pour le savoir. **( lol j'ai changer l'expression de '' sa ne prend pas la tête à Papineau'' pour ceux qui ne la connaisse pas sa veut dire que cela ne prend pas une tête intelligente pour comprendre. Quelque chose de se genre loll)**

- Tiens, tiens qu'avons- nous ici ? demanda un garçon aux yeux gris acier qui ne reflétaient rien d'autre que de la froideur. **( On sais pas c'est qui hein ? Ben nonnnn ! ;p lol)**

- Que fais-tu toute seule ? St- Potter n'est pas avec toi ? attendant une réponse, qui ne vint pas il se fâcha leva la main et alla la frapper lorsque sa main se fit retenir par une autre main, qui n'appartenant à nul autre qu'à un loup-garou très mécontent, qui la lui serra tellement fort que Drago pensait que ses os allaient se briser.

Lupin regarda Hermione qui était collé au mur terrorisée. En la voyant ainsi, Remus lâcha Malefoy et se précipita vers la petite, qu'il prit dans ses bras et la serra fort en s'excusant sans arrêt. Pendant ce temps le garçon allait s'éloigné lorsque Sirius le stoppa sec en le retenant par le collet.

-Nous allons faire un petit tour au bureau du directeur, tu verra... tu t'amusera, lui dit Sirius avec un faux sourire qui n'aspirait confiance à personne. Ce qui fit dresser les poils du cou du Serpentard.

Rendu au bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, Severus était là donnant l'antidote. Lorsque les deux rentra dans son bureau, Severus fut surprit de voir un de ses élève et surtout malefoy accompagné de Sirius.

-Que fais-tu avec mon élève Black ? questionna-t-il.

-Je viens avertir Albus que ton Malefoy adoré à osé essayer de poser ses pattes sur notre petite protégée, répondit celui-ci avec un regard d'assassin en direction du professeur de potion. Je crois que nous ne pouvons accepté un comportement pareille dans cette école... n'es- ce pas dumbledore? demanda-t-il.

-Vous avez amplement raison professeur black , je suis désolé Malefoy mais c'est la récompense d'avoir tenté un geste impardonnable envers une enfant sans défense. J'ai le regret de vous dire que vous êtes renvoyer de cette école. J'enverrai une lettre avertissant votre Père **( Eh oui lucius a été innocenté grrr... ben au moins il ne fait plus de mal à la société lol, il a décidé de prendre sa retraite (rire à la François Pérusse, essuie une larme)...¬¬ ben quoi je blaguais ne me regardez pas comme cela... si, si je le jure, je blaguais)**

En écoutant Dumbledore, Drago palissait de plus en plus à vue d'oeil.

-J'ai jamais tenté de la frappé, dit-il en essayant de plaider sa cause en mentant.

-Mentir ne vous mèneras nul part, rajouta Albus.

-Professeur, vous vous me croyez n'es-ce pas? demanda le jeune Serpentard au directeur de leur maison.

-Je suis désolé Drago mais il y a des limites qui faut respecté, conclut celui-ci.

N'ayant plus de chance de s'en sortir, Drago décida de baisser les bras.

-Severus, très cher, voudriez-vous amener Drago dans sa salle commune s'il vous plait... et veillez sur lui pour pas qu'il se sauve, rajouta dumbledore en chuchotant près de Rogue.

-Comme vous le voudrez professeur, dit-il en sortant du bureau avec Drago.

-Passer une bonne journée professeur... je crois que Harry et Ron seront fou de joie lorsqu'ils vont apprendre que Drago c'est fait renvoyé, lui dit un Sirius en lui donnant un clin d'oeil **( OHHH je ne savais pas que Sirius penchait pour les hommes O.o lolll je plaisante)**

Albus lui fit un sourire en guise de réponse.

-Je voudrais vous voir dans mon bureau toi et Remus toute à l'heure... cela concerne Hermione, dit-il.

-Pas de problème, dit Sirius en quittant le bureau.

§¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤§

Bah voilà ! j'ai essayé de faire un chapitre plus long. J'espère que vous avez aimé -

REVIEWS !


	9. Chapter 9

Bonne Lecture à tous ! -

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Remus était encore dans sa phase d'excuse. Hermione, qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait le regardait intensément. Elle trouvait que les yeux, redevenus couleur cannelle, reflétaient une tristesse immense, se qui eu comme effet de la rendre triste aussi. Elle prit son visage entre les mains, lui tourna le visage de côté et lui donna un bisou sur la joue. Les yeux de Lupin qui s'étaient fermé lorsqu'elle lui avait tourné la tête se rouvrirent de plus en plus grand. Il se retourna vers elle et la vit avec un énorme sourire, c'est la qu'il su qu'elle n'était pas fâché contre lui et tenais absolument à ce qu'il soit joyeux. À ce moment là, un bruit d'éclaircissement de gorge se fit entendre, donc, Remus se retourna et devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, ce qui fit rire Patmol.

-Remus, dumbledore veut que nous allions le voir, il a quelque chose à nous dire.

-Hein tes sérieux ? il veut nous parlé ? j'imagine s'il nous demande de venir, dit-il à Sirius sarcastiquement.

-Oui je suis Sirius, depuis tout se temps tu ne le savais pas ? lui demanda-t-il sarcastiquement à son tour.

Remus ne fit qu'une grimace comme réponse. En voyant Remus sortir sa langue de sa bouche Hermionefit de même envers Sirius .

-Oh je ne ferai pas sa si j'était toi petite, lui dit Sirius.

Avec une idée derrière la tête celui-ci prit son nez entre deux doigt, retira sa main et remplaça en vitesse le nez par le pouce.

-Tiens je t'ai voler ton nez, lui dit-il. **(loll mon père me faisait cela quand j'était petite et sa mettait en rogne lol)**

Surprise, en pensant qu'il tenait son nez , recouvrir l'endroit oùla main de Siriusétait avec c'est deux mains horrifié. Amuser par sa réaction il lui montra que ce n'était que son pouce. Pour se venger elle lui refit une grimace, se qui fit rire les deux hommes et ils se mirent en route vers le bureau du directeur. Lorsqu'ils étaient devant Albus, ils s'assirent et écoutèrent Dumbledore qui leur expliquait l'antidote. Pendant se temps Hermione était assisse entre Sirius et Remus et jouait inconsciemment avec les doigts de Remus. Se qui amusa de plus en plus Sirius qui avait remarqué le geste depuis le début. Remus qui n'osait pas enlevé sa main, rougissait de temps en temps, il essayait de se concentré sur autre chose, ce qui donnait l'impression que Lunard était un feux de signalisation moldu pour piétons lorsqu'il ne fallait pas traverser. Sirius qui regardait de temps en temps son ami, se retenait le plus qu'il pouvait pour pas se mettre à pleuré de rire, donc il se retint. Lorsque le trio partirent du bureau avec la potion Sirius ne pouvait plus se contenir.

-PPOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Se mit à rire Sirius en se recroquevillant.

(deux minutesplus tard)

Sirius se tenait toujours les côtes à force de trop rire.

-Ta fini, oui ! éclata Remus qui était au bord de la patience.

-Awwwww, ne gâche pas mon humeur Mumus, lui dit celui-ci en lui fessant un clin d'oeil pour avoir utilisé le petit surnom qu'Hermione lui à donné.

-Bon si tu n'as pas d'autre stupidité à nousfaire part je vais amener Hermione à madame Pomfresh, car moi j'ai un cours qui m'attent cette après-midi, dit Remus.

-ARGG ! j'avais cours, Cria un Sirius qui se mit à courir dans la direction de sa salle de classe.

Rendu à l'infirmerie, Hermione fut confiée à Pompom pour le reste de la journée.

-Bonjour Mione, tu vas resté tranquille pendant que je m'occupe de mes patients? demanda l'infirmière tendrement à la jeune fille.

Hermione ne comprenant pas fit un sourire et regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit une chaise dans le coin et alla s'y asseoir tranquillement. En pensant qu'Hermione avait compris, Pompom fut plus que satisfaite et retourna voir une de ses patiente qui était nulle autre que Pansy qui venait de tout entendre et fit l'innocente lorsque l'infirmière arriva pourl'examiner. En effet Pansy à été victime elle aussi d'un accident de potion que Neville à raté, seulement que celle-ci s'en est tiré avec le corps enflé de la tête jusqu'aux orteils, donc elle ne resta pas longtemps dans l'infirmerie après d'avoir but son antidote. Dès qu'elle fut sorti elle se mit à courir pour aller toutraconter à sa troupe d'amies. Pendant se temps Remus et Sirius étaient loin de savoir que d'ici ce soir toute l'école serait au courant de la situation d'Hermione.

§¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤§

En espérant que ce chapitre vous à plu ! -

REVIEWS!


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous je voulais dire que je ne continuerais pas mon histoire de Hermione/Remus... BAH QUES-CE QUE JE DIS LA MOI LOLLL C'est une blague, je ne stopperais pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas fini

****

Le Saut de l'Ange: Loll ouais ta raison Pansy a une trappe à attiré les mouche ( je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit cela mais sa me tentais loll) Elle m'agasse énormément ! Merci pour le reviews ! - cela me réconforte de voir que du monde aime la fic que j'écris.

****

Cheyna: Merci d'aimer mon histoire, et ne t'en fait pas les fautes d'orthographe risque de disparaître le plus possible bientôt grâce à **Creme de moshi - **Et ne t'en fait pas je ne me suis pas senti attaqué loll il faut bien des conseils si on veut s'amélioré.

****

Bellemione lupin: lolll merci infiniment et je ferais de mon mieux pour que tu ais ta dose de ma fanfic d'ici Vendredi loll. Merci, MERCI ! - loll je vais aller jeter un petit... grand coup d'oeil à ta fic car j'aime beaucoup aussi les fanfics de Hermione/Sirius.

****

giovannapotter: Ah bon je t'ai fait rire ? lolllll J'ai eu le sourire jusqu'au oreille lorsque tu m'as dit que tu review juste ceux qui te plaise ! Sa me fait vraiment plaisir d'en faire partie - Espérant que le reste te plaira aussi.

****

Creme de moshi: Bah Merci infiniment pour vouloir m'aidé pour corriger mes fautes d'orthographes. Cela plaira à plusieurs personne lolll et en même temps cela te donne du bonus lolllll

MERCI À TOUS !

Et bien sûr il faut le dire de temps en temps au sinon attention à mes doigts

****

Disclamer: Rien et je dis absolument rien du monde d'Harry Potter n'appartient à J.K... OUPS ! loll nah je voulait dire que rien du monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient ( awwww dommage... pour moi lol) Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling ( chanceuse TT )


	11. Chapter 11

Tadam ! Le nouveau chapitre ! ALLÉLUIA ! loll oki j'arrête mon théâtre lol et je poursuit avec la fic

Loll pour ceux et celles que sa la fait peur ma petite blague lol c'était le but.

Disclamer: rah sa viens lassant à la fin de me rendre compte que RIEN ne m'appartiens TT

Bonne Lecture à tous !

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

-Ahh Pansy! Alors comment te sens-tu ? demanda l'une de ses meilleures amies.

-Ouin disons que se débile de Neville est mieux de faire attention à sa face de crapaud, car si je le croise... se dit Pansy en se frappant dans les mains. Il auras à faire à moi.

-Ouais, vas-y la belle ne te laisse pas faire par un minable Gryffondor, lui dit une autres amies.

La troupe de fille se mirent à jacasser de plein cœur contre le pauvre Londubat, en le traitant de noms et en se rappelant de ses erreurs passés.

-Les filles, les filles, écouté je viens de me rappeler. Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai entendu à l'infirmerie, dit Pansy à la troupe de pies qui l'accompagnaient.

-Quoi, quoi ?qu'es que tu as entendu ? s'écrièrent-elles.

-Aller, ne nous fait pas attendre ! Rajouta l'une d'elle.

-Vous vous rappeler de la petite fille du banquet du début de l'année ? Et bien j'ai apprit par l'infirmière que la petite était en fait, miss je sais tout Granger, dit-elle.

-Quoi ? tu veux dire que cette fille bâtarde de sang de bourbe qui à osée rentré avec NOTRE Remus c'est retrouvé en petite enfant ? s'exclama l'une des Serpentards.

-Pfff, je suis sûr qu'elle a fait exprès pour avoir toute l'attention sur sa petite personne, se dit l'une d'elle

-hypocrite comme elle est cela ne m'étonnerais pas aussi, avoua une autre.

- Eh bien qu'es que vous en dites si ont divulguaient son minable petit secret à la population de Poudlard ? questionna Pansy avec un sourire affecté.

Pour l'appuyer, les adolescentes firent de même. en se retournant pour se rendre au Dortoir, ellespréparèrent leur plan pour partagé le secret de la gamine. Plus tard dans la soirée, à l'heure du soupé, les filles racontèrent à tout les élèves pensant se qu'elles surent sur Hermione et comme prévue, tout l'école furent au courant en moins d'une heure.

-C'est une catastrophe, se dit Remus en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Bah ce n'est pas si grave que cela, lui dit un Sirius qui avait l'air décontracté, assis sur le divan avec ses bras derrière la tête.

-comment peux-tu dire cela ? s'arrêta net Minerva qui était occuper à tourné en rond derrière le divan où que le chien se prélassait.

-Pensez y un peu, Voldemort est rayé de la liste, les mange-morts sont tous à Azkaban, qui grâce à Merlin est gardé par de vrais et fiables Aurores, donc j'en conclus.. pourquoi vouloir à tout prix caché la situation d'Hermione ? parfois je me dis que vous penser trop négatif... relaxé, leur expliquèrent Sirius.

-Patmol, c'est moi qui parfois me demande, si tu ne peux pas être un tout petit peu plussur tes garde pour une fois. Et si juste pour compliquer la situation quelque chose arrivais ? hein, que ferais-tu ? aimerais-tu vraiment qu'Hermione soit en danger ? Tu vas me dire que tu t'en fiche d'Hermione ? questionna un Remus avec une voit rempli de colère et des yeux rempli de désespoire.

-Argg! Bien sûr que non, voyons Lunard ! Mais juste ce que je voulais dire est que pour une fois pourrait-on faire confiance au Hasard et arrèter de se creuser les méninges pour quelque chose de pas si terrible que cela. Vous vous agisser comme si Voldemort réssusciterait, répliqua l'homme au long cheveux noir qui était attaché par un élastique.

Remus, qui était devant la cheminé qui donnait une lumosité à ses cheveuxtombant juste en bas de ses épaule d' une couleur caramel, le regarda avec un regard étonné.

-Tu sais quoi ?..eh bien tu as raison...désoler de mettre emporter et de t'avoir dit que tu devait t'en foutre d'Hermione. Mais la simple idée qu'Hermione pourrait me quitté m'est insuportable, lui dit un Remus avec un regard coupable.

- Je sais Lunard, c'est pour cela aussi que je n'ai pas trop perdu mon sang froid, lui avoua un Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

Minerva qui a regardé la conversation, plutôt que d'y avoir pris part, allait sortir de la chambre où ils étaient regoupé après un repas mouvementé, lorsque Albus et Severus rentrèrent dans la salle.

- Bon, une bonne chose de faite ! dit un Albus joyeux.

Les autres adultes qui étaient près du divan regardèrent Albus avec des yeux rond comme des 25 cents en ne comprennant pas très bien l'enthousiasme de Dumbledore.

-Hermione n'aura plus à se cacher, se qui règle bien des problèmes, expliqua Albus.

Pendant que les adultes discutait Pompom rentra dans la salle accompagner d'une Hermione à moitié endormie.

-Mione ! s'exclamèrent Black et Lupin

Surprise par les exclamations des deux hommes, la petite sursauta.

-L'antidote...lui avez-vous donné l'antidote ? demanda Severus, qui après une journée d'enfer, se retrouva avec un mal de tête terrible.

-AH ! oui l'antidote, Mione ? je voudrais que tu boives se flacon s'il te plait, demanda Sirius en sortant une mini fiasque, qui rayonnait d'une couleur orangé, de sa poche.

Hermione qui ne comprennait toujours pas les mouvement de lèvres qu'elle observait pendant que le monsieur lui parlait, regarda le flacon. Assoiffée, Hermione prit tout de même la fiole et la but d'un seul coup. Ne s'attendant pas à ce que le goût soit déplaisant, la fillette fit une grimace, qui fit rire les grandes personnes qui l'entouraient.

-Aller, viens Mione il est l'heure d'aller dormir, dit Remus en la prenant dans les bras.

La gamine qui venait de se faire enveloppé d'une douce et agréable chaleur, accota sa tête à la base du cou de Remus et lui entoura le cou avec ses petits bras. Elle ne vit pas le temps passer pendant qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Remus, qui fatigué pour raison que demain la pleine lune comblera le ciel, ne voulait pas faire le long trajet jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Lorsqu'ils furent rendu dans la chambre de Lupin, ils se préparèrent et se couchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. Remus passait pour la première fois la plus relaxante nuit qu'il eu jamais vécu avant une nuit de pleine lune.

Au petit matin il se fit réveillé par une petite Hermione qui sautait énergiquement dans le lit sans arrêt. Amusé par la façon de le réveillé il la fit tombé sur le lit et la chatouilla jusqu'à temps que ses yeux se remplirent d'eau. Quelque minutes après, Remus aida Hermione à s'habillée et alla dansla toilette pour s'habillé à son tour. Ils sortirent tout les deux main dans la main et se dirigèrent vers le petit déjeuner qui les attendait. Arrivé à destination, plusieurs élèves se trouvèrent déjà là et mangèrent leur repas. Toute les adolescentes regardèrent Hermione avec des regards jaloux et haineux. Intimidé par les regards inhabituels, la gamine fit son possible pour ne pas pleurer devant tous ces gens. Ignorant le problème de la pauvre Hermione, Remus se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor avec celle-ci.

-Bonjour Mione ! salua un Ron plus que joyeux de voir sa meilleure amie féminine.

-Bon matin ma petite Mione, dit à son tour Harry en donnant un gros calin à son amie.

Hermione contente de revoir les deux garçons, s'assis pour la première fois en leur compagnie pour le déjeuné, ce qui mit encore plus de bonne humeur les jeunes hommes. Comblée d'être entre les deux garçons Hermione commença à déjeuner.

-bonjour les amis, dit une jeunes filles rousse aux yeux verts, qui s'est assisentre Hermione et Harry.

Hermione qui n'avait encore jamais rencontrer cette fille la regarda avec un air incertain. Ginny lui fit un sourire en remarquant le regardde la petite fille. Le sourire chaleureux de l'adolescente fit sourire Hermione à son tour.

-Rahh ! tu es toute cute Mione, dit Ginny en la serrant le plus qu'elle a pu. Aimant le geste, Hermione se mit à rire de bonheur en se sentant tellement aimé en un seul calin. Quelques minutes plus tard,Ginny se fit écarté de la jeune fille qui commençais à suffoquée par l'étreinte de la fille, l'adolescente se senti honteuse et se camoufla le visage de ses mains et se mit à pleurer. Harry, voyant la détresse de son amie la serra dans ses bras, ce qui malgré les larmes la fit rougir de la tête aux pieds. Il lui susurra des mots tendre et gentil dans son oreille pour que ses sanglots se calme. Hermione en apercevant les larmes de la fille se rapprocha d'elle et lui enlaça la taille. La population de la salle les regardaient, lorsque Ginny fut calmée, elle remercia Harry par un baisé sur la joue, ce qui eu comme résultat de le faire rougir à son tour, et tapota la tête affectueusement d'Hermione. De retour à la normal tout le monde se remirent à manger.

-Non mais l'échange était dont ben cute, dit avec sarcasme Pansy accompagné de sa troupe habituelle, qui venaient de finir de manger.

-Ont ne savaient pas que vous faisiez un ménage à trois, leur dit une autre avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

Les filles continuèrent à lancer leur connerie sans savoir que deux professeur bien en colère se trouvèrent en arrière d'eux.

-Je crois savoir d'où provienne les commérages, dit Sirius avec un rictus de colère sur la face.

Les filles firent le saut et se retournèrent pour tomber nez à nez avec les deux plus sexy professeur de Poudlard.

-50 points de moins chacunes, plus une semaine de retenu avec Rusard... encore là, vous êtes très chanceuse demoiselles, leur dit Lupin, dont les yeux étaient revenu à leur couleur dorées.

-Aller, vous avez cours jeunes filles, qu'attendez-vous ? demanda un Sirius sur le bord de perdre le contrôle.

Et les adolescentes partirent, sans se retournées, à la hâte.

-Merci Patmol et à toi aussi Lunard, remercia Ron, qui était prêt à étrangler une de ces serpentards de malheur.

-Se n'était rien, aller, vous aussi vous avez cours ne perdez pas de temps, leur dit Sirius avec le sourire.

-Viens Mione, je dois te ramener à Pomfresh, lui dit Remus en lui tendant la main.

Un coup arrivé à l'infirmerie, Remus lui fit une grosse caresse et la quitta pour allez faire son cours.

§¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤§

VOILA ! lol je sais qu'il doit y avoir encore plusieurs faute pour celui-ci car à cause d'une promesse et j'ai essayer de tenir je n'ai pu faire corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et autre par **Creme de moshi, **le prochain chapitre le sera sûrement - alors pas de flamme, ni de caillou et aucune sorte de fruits ou légumes à m'envoyer, vous avez le choix entre des fleurs, encore des fleurs ou des fleurs lollllll mais non voyons fait se que vous voulez mais allé s'y doucement je suis encore sensible loll Ah oui et j'ai essayer de faire plus long -

En espérant que vous avez aimé !

REVIEWS !


	12. Chapter 12

Je suis toujours heureuse de savoir que ma fic vous plait !

Disclamer: Combien de fois, dois-je vous dire que tout les personnages d'Harry Potter m'appartiennent. Bon ok je peux toujours rêver TT la vie est injuste. Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling. TT DUR !

les pensées de Remus.

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Pendant les cours de défense contre les forces du mal, Remus se sentait de plus en plus changé. Sa patience n'y était plus, lorsque quelqu'un lui posait une question stupide, il sentait sa colère monter en lui. Ses sens étaient développés à leur plus haut niveau, donc lorsque les bruits devenaient trop insupportables, il serrait les ongles dans sa paume pour ne pas aller arracher les têtes des jeunes trop bruyants.

J'espère que Rogue à préparé ma potion car cela devient de plus en plus incontrôlable dans mon esprit.

Quand les cours de la journée furent terminés, Remus se précipita vers le bureau de Severus, cogna sur la porte et l'ouvrit sans attendre la confirmation de rentrer.

-La potion vite ! je ne serais pas capable de me retenir une minute de plus. J'ai soif de violence, j'ai soif de sang, de chair ! s'exclama-t-il.

- C'est étrange que ce soit toujours moi qui voit la vrai bête que tu es Lupin, lui dit un Severus avec un sourire méchant en lui donnant la potion.

Remus lui arracha la potion des mains et l'avala d'un coup sec. Habitué par le mauvais goût, il ne fit aucune grimace et fit un sourire de soulagement en sentant qu'il avait le contrôle de ses sens.

-Merci Severus, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, lui avoua Remus.

le professeur de potion le regarda attentivement dans les yeux, comme s'il cherchait un mensonge dans les yeux du loup-garou. Surpri de n'avoir rien trouvé de tel, il ne dit rien et se retourna pour continuer l'évaluation des copies d'examens que les élèves avaient fait au courant de la journée. Remus, n'espérant pas de réponse de sa part, sorti de la classe de potion pour aller dire un dernier au revoir à Hermione pour la soirée. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à l'infirmerie, il chercha Hermione dans la pièce, ne la trouvant pas Remus respira en se concentrant sur la senteur habituelle de la gamine pour la retrouver. Sentant l'odeur de l'enfant qui, derrière Remus fit des petits pas pour pouvoir faire un saut à l'homme, préféra attendre le moment opportun pour se retourner brusquement et lui faire un saut à elle à la place. Surprise du changement de situation Hermione fit la moue en s'apercevant que son plan n'avait pas fonctionné.

-Aw, Mione ne soit pas déçu, rare sont ceux qui réussissent à me faire peur dans des temps comme celui-ci, dit Rémus.

Hermione, qui trop occupé à fouiller le loup-garou pour trouver de quoi manger n'y pensa plus et retrouva sa bonne humeur en trouvant du chocolat dans les poches du monsieur.

-Hermione je voulais te dire que ce soir tu coucheras ici d'accord ? On ne pourras pas passer la soirée ensemble... comprends-tu ? Demanda Lupin, espérant pour la première fois un signe de tête ou n'importe quoi pour le rassurer qu'elle ait comprit.

Mais tout ce qu'Hermione fit c'est de retourner à sa préoccupation principale, trouver le cadeau du monsieur. Lorsqu'elle le retrouva, elle se dirigea vers Remus et lui montra son oeuvre d'art.

-Très joli ton dessin Mione... c'est pour moi ? lui demanda celui-ci.

comme réponse la fillette regarda son dessin, le plia et le mit dans la poche d'un Remus souriant. Quand Lupin allait repartir Hermione, intriguée par son brusque départ, le suivit pas de trop près. Remus ne sachant pas qu'Hermione le suivait, trop préoccupé par sa situation présente, continua son chemin jusqu'aux portes principales. En sortant du château, Remus se mit à courir en direction de la forêt interdite, en sentant ses muscles se replier sur eux mêmes, ce qui eu pour effet de changer la forme des jambes de Lupin. Sentant le linge lui serrer sur la peau par le surplus de muscle qui venait de se développer sur son corps, Remus se mit à arracher les vêtement encombrants. Les frissons qu'il ressentit lorsque sa peau toucha l'air froide de la nuit se changea vite en chaleur grâce aux longs poils brun qui le recouvrirent rapidement. Le bas de sa mâchoire s'étira avec le nez pour se métamorphoser en museau. Ses yeux qui forçait dans le noir pour mieux voir où il se dirigeait devirent dorés, pouvant ainsi percevoir le noir devant lui comme s'il voyait de jour. Ses pieds et ses mains se changèrent en pattes avec des griffes acérées. Pendant sa transformation il ne remarqua pas une jeune fille lui courir après le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait, sans qu'elle soit capable de le rattraper. Hermione à bout de souffle s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle, ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle était au milieu d'une forêt, qui semblait être sortie d'un film d'épouvante avec ces tonnes de racines qui sortaient de partout dans le sol. Les tronc d'arbre donnaient l'impression de ne jamais s'arrêter en question de hauteur. La froide humidité fit lever un brouillard qui balaya le sol poussiéreux de la forêt, qui donnait l'impression d'être infini lorsque l'on regardait à l'horizon. Hermione senti son cœur battre de plus en plus vite en se croyant observée de partout autour d'elle. Effrayée par un bruit de brindille cassée, elle se retourna vers une masse de buissons qui se mit à bouger sous les yeux terrifiés de la jeune fille. Clouée sur place Hermione observait la touffe de feuille en souhaitant de tout cœur que rien de méchant n'allait sortir de là. Son Vœu ne se réalisa pas lorsqu'elle vit deux gros loups-garous noirs sortirent des fourrés, qui en l'apercevant, émergèrent leur dents aiguisé dégoulinantes de baves de leur mâchoire. Apeurée par l'image de ces deux créatures, qui ne désireraient rien d'autre que de manger à pleines dents la petite fille, Hermione se mit à courir le plus vite qu'elle le pu vers une clairière non loin de là. Toute en continuant de courir, la gamine regarda en arrière et constata que les deux bêtes enragées la poursuivaient, sentant son cœur faire le bond elle ne pensa à rien d'autre que de pousser un cri de mort.

Remus, qui se trouva à deux pas de la clairière dans le sens contraire, se reposa tranquillement au bord d'un arbre, lorsqu'il attendit un cri lui glacer le sang. En reconnaissant la propriétaire de ce hurlement,il fit un bond et se retrouva sur ses quatre pattes et sans attendre se mit à courir le plus vite qu'il peut en direction d'Hermione. Lorsqu'il la vit se faire pourchasser par deux autres loups-garous inconnu, il ne pu retenir une colère colossale envers ces deux créatures, qui avaient osé envisager de manger sa Mione. Quand la fillette aperçue un autre loup-garou se diriger cette fois-ci dans sa direction elle ne pu contenir ses larmes en pensant que son heure était arrivée. Sentant ses muscles lâcher, Hermione se retrouva au sol, essoufflée avec des yeux vitreux et embrouillés de larmes qui lui cascadaient sur les joues, en attendant la mort. Confuse de voir le loup-garou de devant se jeter sur les loups-garous d'en arrière, Hermione se retourna et contempla le loup-garou brun se battre avec les deux autres. Après une bataille mouvementée, son sauveur fini par faire déguerpir les deux animaux noirs dans une retraite bruyante. Lentement et en haletant, Lunard se retourna et regarda Hermione avec des yeux tendres et doux. La lune au milieu des étoiles faisait refléter les poils luxuriants de Remus ; éblouie par la bête, Hermione le fixa du regard. Lorsqu'elle vit ses yeux dorés, qu'elle a déjà remarqué sur Lupin, elle le reconnu tout de suite.

-Mumus ?

Le concerné s'assis sur le sol dans la position du chien et baissa la tête, honteux qu'Hermione l'ai vu sous cette forme. La fillette ressenti la tristesse de Remus et doucement elle se releva, se dirigea vers lui et tendis la main lentement vers la tête du maudit. Remus, sentant Hermione s'approché de lui dans la discrétion, ne voulait pas faire un geste, ayant peur de l'effrayer. Lorsqu'elle effleura le côté de la tête du loup-garou, celui-ci se pencha la tête pour avoir plus de friction. Pour lui montrer que ses caresse lui plaisait, il lui lécha le bout de chair qui était le plus proche de lui, ce qui fut le visage. Quand Hermione se mit à rire, celui-ci sait senti plus confident et la rapprocha d'un coup pour qu'elle puisse se coller totalement sur son torse. Ainsi liés, il la coucha sur le sol la gardant entre ses pattes, de manière à ce qu'elle soit proche de lui et que les autres créatures passantes sachent qu'elle lui appartenait et que si quiconque osait s'en approcher, il se retrouverait avec quelques membres en moins. Sans s'en rendre compte la nuit passa rapidement, lorsqu' Hermione se réveilla elle était dans le lit de Remus. Pensant que ce qu'elle avait vécu n'était qu'un rêve elle se recoucha sur son oreiller. Lorsqu'elle entendit un grincement de porte, la gamine se retourna et remarqua un Remus épuiér qui sortait de la douche. Il portait un pantalon blanc ultra léger assorti avec une chemise de soie légère de couleur blanche également. Ses longs cheveux de couleur brun arénacé étaient détachés et tombaient doucement sur ses épaules. Mais ce fut lorsqu' Hermione remarqua la longue cicatrice qui commençais du haut de son œil droit jusqu'au milieu de sa joue, qu'elle su que cette nuit tout avait été bien réel.

-Bonjour Mione, lui dit-il entre un bâillement.

-Jour mus! dit-elle avec un sourire.

Remus qui était amusé de voir les progrès qu'elle faisait, senti la fatigue lui monter au yeux. En se frottant les yeux avec le derrière de sa main, il ressenti deux bras l'entourer aux jambes et le serrer tendrement,quand tout à coup quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Se détachant d'Hermione, Lunard alla répondre.

-Ah Sirius je t'attendais, lui dit-il.

-Bah, t'as l'air surprit, qui attendais-tu d'autre, demanda un Sirius qui débordait d'énergie.

-Arg arrête Patmol, je ne suis pas d'humeur, je veux juste aller me coucher maintenant, lui expliqua Remus.

-D'accord... aller viens ma petite Mione, il est temps de laissé dormir notre petit loup-loup, dit Sirius en tendant la main vers la petit fille, qui avec une faim impossible, n'y pensa pas deux fois avant de suivre le chien.

Un coup seul, Remus se coucha et ne pris pas plus d'une minute avant de s'endormir.

§¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤§

Bon désolé si plusieurs mots vous ont choqués. Mais je ne crois pas que cela soit si dramatique lol.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? -

REVIEWS!


	13. Chapter 13

EH non ! Désolé ce n'est pas un chapitre celui-ci

je voudrait savoir, si vous voulez que j'y aille lentement avec l'histoire ou je la speed un peu pour qu'elle retrouve son âge plus vite ?

C'est vous qui décidez

Ah et désolé pour le temps que cela ma prise pour mettre le nouveau chapitre loll vous aller trouver cela niaiseux mais j'attendait le corriger de la fic s'en savoir que je l,avait déjà loll alors c'est ma faute ( je suis tête en l'air dans ce temps-ci excusez moi )

Je sais c'est impardonnable lolll :p

Merci !


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour à tous et désolé pour le gros retard, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira  
pensé d'Hermione ( conscience d'Hermione)  
pensé de Remus  
pensé de Sirius (conscience de Sirius)  
Bonne Lecture !  
¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤  
Remus, qui semblait hiberner tellement qu'il dormait, ne pu se lever pendant deux jours. Lorsqu'il trouva que assez était assez, même s'il était encore épuisé, il décida d'aller rendre une petit visite à son Hermione, mais il ne fut pas préparé à la vision qu'il verrait. Après avoir parcouru un long chemin, il arriva enfin devant le portrait qui cachait l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il annonca le mot de passe et entra calmement dans la pièce, se dirigea vers les escaliers qui conduisaient à la chambre des filles sans oublier de lancer le sort secret qui le laisserait monter les marches sans que le maléfice ne se déclenche. Devant la porte, il s'arrêta, pris une bonne respiration et rentra finalement dans la chambre. Ce qu'il vit lui fit faire un saut en arrière et il tomba sur les fesses avec des yeux exorbités. Devant lui se trouvait non pas une petite Hermione, mais une plus grande, qui était vêtue seulement d'un peignoir blanc. Remus senti la chaleur lui monter au visage, il trouva qu'il faisait de plus en plus chaud. En entendant la porte s'ouvrire, Hermione se retourna et fut plus que ravie de voir Remus.  
-Professeur Lupin ? que faites-vous debout ? n'êtes-vous pas supposer vous reposer ? questionna la jeune fille, qui avait complètement oublié sa tenue tellement qu'elle était contente.  
- Je.. euh... je... bonne journée ? euh... Hermione... tu... tu es , essaya de dire un Remus rouge de honte pour avoir osé poser les yeux sur elle.  
-Je ne comprends pas…que voulez-vous dire professeur ? demanda la jeune fille.  
Ne se sentant pas capable de répondre, Remus lui montra du doigt sa tenue. Lorsqu'elle remarqua ce qu'il pointait elle fit les yeux rond et se précipita dans la salle de bains en criant à Lunard d'attendre deux minutes.  
Un peu plus tard, Hermione ressorti de la toilette habillée d'une mini- jupe blanche assorti avec un top sans manche blanc. Comme accessoires, Hermione portait un de ses ancien bracelet en argent avec un pendentif muni d'un rubis. Ne trouvant pas que ses vêtements étaient si différents de son ancienne tenue d'étudiante, Remus décida d'éviter de ne trop la regarder, ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione, qui pensant avoir fait quelque chose de travers, se sentit très mal. Elle essaya de retenir ses quelques larmes, en vain ; Remus pu en sentir la douce odeur salée. S'arrêtant d'un coup sec Remus se retourna vers Hermione, qui avait la tête baissée pour cacher ses sanglots..  
-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Miss Granger ? questionna Remus, irrité à force de sentir la douce odeur enivrante de la jeune fille.  
-Je... je suis désolée.  
La réponse d'Hermione surprit Remus.  
-Pourquoi t'excuse-tu ?  
-Je crois que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal, car vous agissez bizarrement depuis que vous m'avez vu ce matin, lui expliqua Hermione.  
Sachant qu'il était la cause de ces larmes, Remus serra les poings et d'un mouvement brusque il prit Hermione dans ses bras musclés.  
-Ne pleure pas Hermione, tu n'as rien fait de mal ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste que... que je suis un peu fatigué, lui dit Remus en changeant la fin de sa phrase avant de dire quoique se soit de déplacé.  
Incertaine, Hermione releva doucement la tête et fut prise dans un souffle court lorsqu'elle remarqua les doux yeux de Remus la regarder avec une certaine émotion. Ne pouvant mettre le doigt dessus, l'adolescente resta dans ses bras en le regardant n'étant elle-même plus capable de coordonner son cerveau.  
-Ah ! Lunard ! comment ça...va, lui dit un Patmol surprit de remarqué une grande Hermione entre les bras de Remus.  
-Hermione ? mais...comment ?..., bégaya un Sirius qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait devant ses yeux. Hermione ? tu es comme cela depuis quand ? demanda-t-il.  
-Ah! eh bien depuis se matin, répondit-elle.  
-Te rappelle-tu de ton vrai âge ? questionna Remus.  
-Oui, je suis supposée avoir dix-huit ans mais à cause d'une potion raté, je me suis retrouvée dans mon corps d'enfant... ce qui est très ennuyeux, car j'ai manqué le début des cours et que j'aurais une tonne de rattrapages à faire... de plus que c'est la dernière année et que..  
-Euh, Hermione ? il ta seulement demandé si tu te souvenais de ton âge, lui dit Black plus qu'intrigué à savoir pourquoi Hermione avait tant vieilli en seulement trois jours.  
Remus affichait un air ravi tout en écoutant la jeune fille dériver du sujet présent à celui de son étude.  
-Je crois que Severus pourrait nous dire ce qui ne va pas, dit Sirius.  
-Oui t'as raison, allons-y, rajouta Remus.  
Donc tout les trois marchèrent dans la direction du bureau du professeur de potion en espérant qu'il y serait. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivé devant le bureau, Sirius frappa à la porte et quand ils entendirent la voix de Rogue, ils rentrèrent tous les trois dans la salle. Quand Severus releva la tête de son plan de travaille, il fit un saut en apercevant Hermione.  
-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demanda le directeur des Serpentards, en pensant que c'était une blague de mauvais goût.  
-Tiens on pensait que tu pourrais nous le dire, lui avoua un Sirius plus que irrité de la situation ne l'exigeait.  
Après qu'Hermione lui ait tout expliqué, celui-ci se leva et fouilla dans son livre d'antidote qu'il avait pris pour la jeune Gryffondor.  
- Vous avez grandi de dix ans en trois jours... étrange... Ah ! mais quel con ! se dit Severus.  
-Tiens il était temps que tu t'en rend compte, lui dit Sirius.  
-La ferme Black ! cracha celui-ci. Je me suis tromper avec la dernière quantité d'un ingrédient , le chiffre était mal transcrit, j'ai cru que c'était un huit à la place d'un six, avoua le professeur de potion. Alors les effets sont plus rapides, vous êtes chanceuse d'être vivante et en bonne santé, car en grandissant à cette vitesse d'un coup votre corps aurait pu subir un énorme choc et vous tuer sur le coup, dit Severus en regardant Hermione.  
-QUOI ! tu veux dire qu'elle aurait pu facilement mourir à cause de toi ? lui cria Sirius, en lui prenant le collet et le secouant le plus fort qu'il le pouvait.  
-Sirius arrête, il ne la pas fait exprès et puis de toute façon je suis là en bonne santé et en un seul morceau, lui dit Hermione.  
-Elle a raison Sirius, lâche-le, il n'aurait jamais voulu de mal à notre Hermione, assura Lupin au chien enragé, qui se calma à la demande de ses deux amis.  
Hermione qui était sous le choc après avoir entendu Remus dire ''notre Hermione'' regarda celui-ci d'un regard vague, perdu. Hermione avait depuis toujours ressenti un sentiment profond d'affection et d'amour envers lui, mais ces deux petit mots firent frissonner la jeune fille.

Se pourrait-il qu'il ressente autre chose envers moi que de l'amitié ? NON ! voyons Hermione tu es folle ? ( voyons donc ne te traite pas de folle cela n'est pas saint) Quoi qui a parlé? ( bon sa y est, je suis triste que tu ne me reconnaisse plus) ... j'attend toujours la réponse. (pense.. aller concentre toi ...) C'est bientôt fini ? vas-tu me dire t'es qui à la fin ? ( Argg ! je suis ta conscience, petite ignorante !)... Ma conscience ? ( oui et tu devrais sortir de ta lune, car au cas que tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Cela fait plus de quinze fois que le sexy Remus qui n'arrête pas de te rendre ''folle'' essaye d'avoir ton attention)

-Hein ? oui quoi ? demanda Hermione.  
-Je te demandais que maintenant que nous savons le pourquoi du comment, voudrais-tu aller manger ?  
Hermione n'a pas eu besoin de donner sa réponse, car son ventre répondit pour elle.  
-Je prendrai cela pour un oui, dit le loup-garou en lui faisant un sourire chaleureux. Ce qui eu comme effets de faire fondre de bonheur Hermione qui était encore une fois perdue dans son regard.

Ah que l'amour est aveugle, je pourrais les inciter à se rapprocher ( Bah non voyons et où est le plaisir là dedans ?) bah tu as tout à fait pour mini-moi ( hey attention à ce que tu dis toi) Pff, vas te coucher... Il est parti ? haha cela fait dix à cinq pour moi, ce que je suis bon…et beau qui plus est…

Tandis que Sirius était dans sa petite bulle occupé à se flatter lui-même, le duo se dirigea vers la grande salle à manger.  
-Je suis très content que rien ne te soit arrivé... si tu avais été tuée je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais, lui dit un Remus, qui après avoir dit cela se tourna vers la jeune fille et lui embrassa tendrement la joue, ce qui fit battre le cœur d'Hermione plus rapidement et lui rajouta de la couleur aux pommettes.  
- Moi je dois retourner me coucher ma très chère Hermione, passe une bonne journée, lui dit-il en repartant de l'autre côté du couloir.  
Lorsque Remus et Sirius ne furent plus dans les environs, Hermione se frotta la joue doucement. Mais elle était très loin d'imaginer que quelqu'un la regardait avec une rage folle dans les yeux. En descendant de son petit nuage, Hermione se remit en marche pour aller manger. suivit de près par l'autre qui se cachait dans l'ombre.  
Pendant se temps, Remus se préparait à aller se recoucher.

Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir pu embrasser Hermione comme cela, que va-t-elle penser de moi maintenant ? Elle doit trouver que je suis un pervers.

Sur ces mots Remus se recoucha et s'endormi après une longue liste de questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête.  
§¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤§

**Note de crème de moshi : **ce chapitre a été très dur à corriger car en plus de tes confusions lexicales et grammaticales tes bonnes expressions québécoises sont très dures a lire et surtout a comprendre pour les lecteurs français…  
Je me suis permise de changer donc cela affin que nous puissions le comprendre aussi  
Comme d'hab' j'ai dû oublier quelques fautes mais j'espère avoir pu rendre le texte plus facile d'accès  
Voilou  
N'oubliez pas les reviews très chers lecteurs !

Retour Auteur: Aie, oups désolé, c'est que je suis tellement habituer au expression Québécoise que j'ai oublier ( hihi ) Mais j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour te donner beaucoup de travail... (soupir) qu'es que je ferais sans toi crème de moshi ? Je te remercie infiniment

Voilà ! Je sais qu'il n'est pas long désolé TT  
en espérant que vous aviez apprécié  
REVIEWS !


	15. Chapter 15

Salut à tous

Eh oui je suis de retour... MIRACLE !

Désolé de vous faire attendre comme cela... ce n'est pas humain lol

Bonne lecture !

(_pensée d'Hermione_)

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Après le repas, Hermione se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondors, pour aller changer son chandail, qui avait été taché par de la confiture. En effet Hermione n'avait pas arrêté de penser à Remus tout au long du repas. Lorsqu'elle était presque en haut d'un escalier Hermione fut bloquée par une personne plus que désagréable.

-Comment oses-tu ? pourriture de sang de bourbe! lui cracha Pansy folle furieuse.

-Tu sais, tu pourrais changer de disque de temps en temps, car cela commence à se faire vieux. Essaye autre chose, lui dit Hermione complètement indifférente à l'insulte de l'autre fille.

-Ah alors, tu voudrais que je change de disque... eh bien ton vœu est exhaussé. Il est ta moi ! et je vais faire en sorte que personne et surtout toi ne l'aurai! Dit-elle avec un regard diabolique.

Sans prévenir, Pansy poussa Hermione avec ses deux mains brusquement, ce qui fit perdre l'équilibre de la jeune fille. Pendant qu'Hermione tomba dans le vide, elle revit toute les personnes qui lui était chère. La dernière personne qu'elle vit fut Remus, ce qui lui fit monter les larmes au yeux. Le temps avait l'impression de s'être ralentit, mais toute à une fin et Hermione percuta le sol de plein fouet. Le choc de l'impact fit éjecté du sang de la bouche de la jeune fille.

Remus s'avait réveiller en sursaut, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment qui lui pesait sur le cœur. Pour se rassurer, Remus se leva et se précipita vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Pendant son trajet Remus vue une vision qui lui glaça le sang, Hermione était sur le sol inerte.

-Mione ! Hurla-t-il

Il s'accroupie à ses pieds et toucha sa nuque pour rechercher son pouls, par soulagement il pu le sentir pulser, faible certes mais il était là. Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et se mit à courir vers l'infirmerie.

-Pompom ! hurla-t-il, lorsqu'il fut arrivé à destination. Elle a besoin d'aide médicale ! hurla-t-il.

-Voyons Remus ne crie pas comme cela, je suis qu'à deux pas de vous! De plus vous effrayez mes patients ! dit-elle indignée.

-Désolé, mais je l'ai trouvé au bas des escaliers... et.. et j'ai peur pour elle.. va-t-elle être correcte ? demanda Remus en regardant l'infirmière avec des yeux de chien battu.

-Étend la là et je vais vérifier si elle est sans danger, dit-elle.

Remus exécuta la commande sans rouspéter et s'installa par la suite sur une chaise vide qui était au côté droit de la jeune fille. La dame l'examina attentivement, fit un hochement de tête et alla chercher une fiole contenant un liquide violet. En soulevant doucement la tête de la jeune fille, elle fit couler calmement le liquide dans la bouche d'Hermione.

- Si elle ne se réveille pas d'ici une heure, c'est qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir. dit-elle.

Madame Pomfresh, n'avait jamais vu un homme si dévaster que Remus à ce moment là. Il prit la main de la jeune fille et lui demanda de se réveiller le plus vite que possible, mais s'en réponse. L'infirmière retourna à ses patients, elle regarda son horloge qui fonctionnait à la magie et constata qu'il était dix heure juste. Remus lui avait la tête reposer sur son bras et commençait à s'endormir mais il ne lâcha pas la main de l'adolescente.

Remus se réveilla et vit une Hermione qui le regarda tendrement. Plus que Heureux il se releva et s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrassé passionnément. trente secondes plus tard, quelque chose de métallique fit intrusion dans sa bouche, se qui fit froisser les sourcil du loup-garou. Il stoppa le baisé, pencha sa tête et fit sortir un liquide rougeâtre dans le creux de sa main. Il constata avec horreur que c'était du sang, il releva la tête et vit une grande quantité de sang sortir de la bouche d'Hermione. Elle essaya de parler mais s'étouffa avec le sang qui coagulait à une vitesse étonnante dans sa gorge.

-C'est impossible ! non ! hurla-t-il en se serrant la tête entre ses mains.

Remus se réveilla en sursaut, il regarda autour de lui et vit Pompom servir une potion à un élève qui se touchait le front. Remus se retourna vers la fille et la vit endormit paisiblement dans le lit. soulager que cela ne sois qu'un cauchemar, il se passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il regarda l'heure et constata qu'il était dix heure et cinquante-cinq, il ne restait que cinq minute à Hermione pour se réveiller.

-Aller réveille toi Mione... lui demanda-t-il tendrement.

-Mione... répéta-t-il après deux minutes après.

Le tic tac de l'horloge résonna dans ses oreilles, lui rappelant qu'il lui restait peu de temps.

Troisième minute...

Il ne restait que 30 secondes pour que Hermione se réveille. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'en être consciente, car elle dormait toujours paisiblement, seul les cils à la fille bougeait, ce qui signifiait qu'elle rêvait.

-Hermione! dépêche toi, réveille toi ! hurla Remus.

En attendant celui-ci crier une nouvelle fois dans l'infirmerie, Pomfresh se précipita vers un Remus qui secouait Hermione avec fougue.

-Remus arrête! Cela ne changera rien, crois moi ! dit-elle en essayant de retenir le loup-garou paniqué.

Hermione se retrouvait dans l'obscurité totale, elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit toujours rien. Donc elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de se réveillé, car cela ne pouvait être la réalité. Lorsqu'elle entendit un rire moqueur féminin et masculin, elle se retourna vers les rires et constata avec horreur que c'était Pansy, qui était enlacer dans les bras musclés de Remus.

-Remus ? que fais-tu avec Pansy ? demanda-t-elle, craignant d'entendre sa réponse.

Mais ils ne dirent rien et disparurent, à la place d'eux Drago Malefoy apparut, il la pointa du doigt et rit à son tour méchamment. sous les rires de celui-ci d'autre se rajoutèrent. Ne supportant pas les rires, Hermione se cacha les oreilles avec ses mains et ferma ses yeux. Quand toute les rires furent terminé, Hermione ouvrit les yeux de nouveau et remarqua qu'il y avait de la lumière dans une certaine direction. Sans attendre, elle se leva et se mit à courir vers la lumière. De plus en plus qu'elle se rapprocha Hermione constata que la lumière s'éloignait d'avantage. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva encore dans le noir, Hermione tomba sur ses genou et se mit le visage dans ses mains pour finalement pleurer.

-Her ...

-ione...

-Hermi...

-Hermione !

En entendant son nom, la jeune fille releva la tête et chercha la voix qu'il l'avait appelé. Elle fini par voir de nouveau la lumière, cependant il y avait une silhouette dans la lumière. Résigner à atteindre la lumière, Hermione se releva et se mit à courir le plus vite qu'elle pouvait. À force d'approché, elle remarqua avec soulagement que la silhouette était en fait celle de Remus qui la regardait avec un petit sourire. Quand elle fut entrer dans la lumière, elle se jeta dans les bras ouverts de Remus.

Hermione ouvrit ses yeux douloureusement à cause de la luminosité de la pièce. Elle voulut tourné sa tête mais remarqua que ce geste était très douloureux, donc elle tourna seulement ses yeux. Ce qu'elle vit lui pinça le cœur, Remus était assis sur le sol de l'infirmerie en pleur. Elle n'avait jamais vu un homme pleurer et constata qu'il était affreusement beau comme cela. Mais triste de le voir dans cette état, Hermione essaya de se lever, mais n'y arriva pas à son grand désespoir.

-Mus... dit-elle dans un chuchotement impossible pour un Homme à comprendre.

Mais Lupin n'était pas seulement qu'un Homme, il était un loup-garou, donc le son d'Hermione, fut aussi clair que le bruit d'une trompette dans ses oreilles. il se redressa, le visage ruisselant de larmes, il se leva et la prit dans ses bras. Hermione poussa un petit sifflement de douleur, mais elle l'empêcha tout de même de défaire l'étreinte de la personne qui a capturer son cœur depuis sa troisième année quand elle là vue dans le train pour la première fois.

-J'ai eu si peur... il était passé onze heure depuis trente minutes... j'ai cru que tu n'allais plus te réveillé, lui dit-il en sanglot.

Ne comprenant pas se qu'il radotait, elle lui caressa le dos avec ses mains pour le calmer. En apercevant la jeune fille réveillée, Pompom échappa un plateau qui était remplit de médicament, ce qui fit sursauter plusieurs malade, qui était presque endormi. Elle se précipita vers la fille, poussa le loup-garou de l'étreinte et lui demanda de quitter la salle en criant.

-Comment es-ce possible ? passer l'heure, il ne devrait plus avoir d'espoir... chuchota l'infirmière.

-Madame... je veux que Remus reste, dit-elle mais encore pas assez fort pour qu'elle entende. Mais pour Remus, cela lui donna un frison de plaisir de savoir qu'Hermione désirait sa présence, mais pour laisser Pomfresh travailler, il quitta tout de même l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'il fut hors des portes de l'infirmerie, un Sirius plus que inquiet lui fonça dedans. Avant que celui-ci entra, il l'arrêta et lui dit de la laisser seule.

-Mais elle est correcte n'es-ce pas ? tout va bien aller ? demanda Sirius.

-Oui bien sûr que tout va bien, c'est Hermione, dit-il en essayant de ne pas stresser plus encore le supposé paternel en lui cachant ce qu'il s'était passé.

Sans dire un autre mots, Patmol se laissa emporter par Lunard loin de la pièce.

(Une semaine plus tard)

Hermione pu sortir de l'infirmerie pleine d'énergie, en santé et de retour avec ses dix-sept ans, en effet, la potion avait complètement disparue de son système. La jeune fille courait à toute vitesse vers son cour de potion qui avait commencé. Elle était plus que ravie de savoir qu'elle pouvait retourné à ses études. Quand elle rentra en trombe dans la classe, toutes les personnes la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Neville, qui allait encore faire une gaffe avec se potion lorsque la fille est entrée, se tenait la poitrine pensant d'avoir faite une crise cardiaque.

-Je suis désolé professeur, mais madame Pomfresh à voulut m'examiner une dernière fois, expliqua Hermione en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Et pour être sûr de ne pas faire enlever de points aux Gryffondors, elle donna un morceau de parchemin signé Pompom au bas dans le coin de droite.

-Très bien, miss Granger... Qu'es-ce que vous attendez ? Allez-vous assoire tout de suite!

Hurla-t-il sentant une migraine naître pour la deuxième fois dans une journée, mais il n'avait pas encore battu son record.

Avant que le professeur puisse retourner à son travaille, Dumbledore entra dans la classe sans frapper à la porte lui aussi.

-Qu'es-ce que les gens ont aujourd'hui de rentrer dans une classe sans se faire inviter ? se demanda un Severus plus que découragé.

-Désolé Severus... mais je voulais dire à Hermione de venir me voir dans mon bureau après le cours, c'est tout, passez une bonne journée, dit-il avant de repartir.

-Pff... vieille homme bizarre... marmonna Rogue.

en entendant le nom "Hermione" Pansy se retourna vers celle-ci et lui lança un regard enrager, en constatant que son plan pour se débarrasser de cette sang de bourbe, avait échoué. À la fin du cours Severus demanda à Hermione de rester deux minutes, il lui demanda si elle se sentait bien et avant que celle-ci puisse se retirer, Sirius rentra dans la pièce avec un regard assassin.

-Qu'es-ce que tu as encore à chialer sur Hermione tête grasse ! demanda celui-ci en le pointant du doigt.

- Comment cela qu'es-ce que j'ai encore à chialer ! je demandais seulement si elle se sentait bien sale cabot ! S'emporta le professeur de potion.

-Ouais c'est cela, on me la fait pas à moi ! Harry et Ron mon dit que tu la regardait bizarrement ! cria-t-il.

-Bizarrement ? ils sont myope comme des taupes, car je ne l,ai regarder en aucun cas " bizarrement", lui dit Severus en se frottant le front par exaspération.

-Ouais ? ... et ben...

-Sirius, c'est vrai ce qui dit, avoua Hermione, qui regardait le parrain de Harry avec des yeux remplit de bonheur en remarquant qu'il s'était inquiété pour elle.

-Ah... ah bon ? d'accord, alors vient Hermione, Dumbledore t'attend... Cretin... rajouta Sirius avant qu'il ne sorte de la classe de potion sans fermer la porte, avec une Hermione, qui le regarda avec un regard désapprobateur.

-Et la porte n'est pas une option du château, cela ce ferme ! hurla le professeur en claquant sa porte, ce qui fit rire Sirius.

(Dans le bureau du directeur)

-Alors Hermione, je crains qu'on ait un petit problème à régler... je sais que tu n'es pas tombé des marches par accident... alors peux-tu me dire qui ta fait ce coup bas ? demanda le directeur, en regardant la fille par dessus ses lunettes fait en demi-lune.

-Je suis sûr que vous le saviez, alors pourquoi me le demander ?

-Je préfère l'entendre de la bouche de la victime...

-C'est Pansy...

-ah oui, miss Parkinson... la jalousie peut mener à des actes irresponsable, mais je crains qu'il faudra la renvoyer aussi.

-Pourquoi es-ce toujours à cause de moi que les personnes se fassent renvoyer de l'école ? j'attire le malheur ? se lamenta-t-elle.

-Ne penser pas de la sorte miss Granger, vous êtes une personne extraordinaire, dit le directeur avec un sourire chaleureux. Vous pouvez retourner vers votre dortoir.

-Merci, passer une bonne journée Monsieur, dit-elle.

-Et vous aussi, dit-il avec un regard pétillant de malice.

-Lui, il sait quelque chose que je ne sais pas... se dit-elle en chuchotant.

Sur le chemin Hermione se fit arrêter par deux mains qui cachèrent ses yeux.

-Devine qui ? demanda une voix.

-Ginny ?

-... J'espère que tu plaisantes ?

-...euh Bob?

-Qui est Bob ? demanda la voit avec irritation.

-Personne, voyons nigaud... Remus, dit elle avec un sourire.

-Comment personne ? je veux savoir, ordonna le loup-garou.

-C'est personne je te dis, c'est comme si tu disais monsieur X comme exemple... es-ce que se serait de la jalousie, ce que j'attend ? demanda Hermione, qui intérieurement priait pour un « Oui ». Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il allait arriver. Remus la fit reculer au mur et lui bloqua le passage avec ses deux bras.

-Peut-être que oui... dit-il avec une voix sérieuse et douce.

Hermione sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort, lorsqu'elle remarqua que le visage de Lupin se rapprocha lentement vers la sienne. Hermione s'humecta les lèvres avec sa langue en espérant sentir la bouche de cet homme se poser sur la sienne. Mais à deux centimètre l'un de l'autre, ils se firent arrêter par Ron, qui la recherchait pour aller à leur prochain cours.

-Tu viens Hermione ? on va être en retard, dit celui-ci.

__

(Argg Ron ! traite ! )

-Oui je m'en vient , dit-elle.

Remus laissa Hermione sortir de son piège en enlevant les bras. Mais avant que celle-ci soit partit il lui prit le poignet et lui demanda si cela lui plairait d'aller souper au restaurant avec lui ce soir. Sentant l'excitation lui monter lui faire bondir le cœur, Hermione accepta avec joie et reparti en direction de son prochain cours.

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Voilà ! je sais, je sais cela à été long en mais au moins... vous l'avez là Alors pas de tape sur les doigts car c'est ces doigts là qui écris votre histoire, Il ne faut pas les abîmer

POUR L'INSTANT LES DEUX NOUVEAUX CHAPITRES NE SONT PAS CORRIGER, MAIS JE COMPTE LES ÉCHANGER LORSQUE MA NOUVELLE BETA ME LES ENVOIRAS

Bah allons vers quelque chose de plus joyeux...

LES REVIEWS !


	16. Chapter 16

À CORRIGER

Merci à tous pour les Reviews !

DISCLAIMER : OK OUI J'AVOUE TOUT... TOUT DU MONDE D'HARRY POTTER M'APPARTIENT MWAHAHAHAHA ! ( COUP DE FOUETTE) OUCH ! ...ok...ok..rien ne m'appartient ( coup de fouette) HEY ! C'ÉTAIT POURQUOI CELA ?( -juste pour m'amuser)... ¬¬ vas t'amuser ailleurs...

Ok j'ai assez souffert, bonne lecture !

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

À la fin de tout ses cours, Hermione se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles pour se préparer. Mais problème, elle ne savait pas quoi mettre ! Stressé, elle fit les cents pas dans la chambre, lorsqu'une autre fille entra dans la pièce. C'était plus qu,un soulagement pour Hermione de constater que la fille n'était nulle autre la la plus jeune des Weasley.

-Ah Ginny, tu tombes bien, je suis dans le pétrin, dit-elle en allant donner un gros câlin amicale à sa copine.

-Qu'es-ce qui t'arrives ? demanda la jeune rousse.

-Tu vois, et bien j'ai un rendez-cous au restaurant, ce soir, avec Remus... et je ne trouves rien à me mettre, expliqua la brunette.

-Eh bien, il suffit de chercher, conclue Ginny. alors qu'avons-nous là ?

Ginny fit de gros yeux à chaque morceau de vêtements qui passaient devant ses yeux.

-Tu as vraiment besoin de refaire ta garde-robe, ma chère, dit-elle avec dégoût en regarda de plus près un vieux chandail de laine couleur arc-en-ciel.

-...Ben, je suis nulle moi dans la sélection de vêtements... avoua Hermione, rouge comme une tomate par la gêne des commentaires de la jeune fille.

-Et bien nous irons ensemble acheter tes vêtements à la prochaine sortit, dit Ginny. Bon pour ce soir je veux bien te prêter une de mes robes.

-Pour vrai ? merci Ginny, t'es très gentille, dit Hermione avec un sourire chaleureux.

-Ouin... j,espère que tu t'en rappelleras, lui dit-elle. Tiens ! voilà, c'est parfait.

-qu'es-ce qui est... parfait ? dis Hermione plus que incertaine par sa décision à vouloir laisser Ginny l'habiller, maintenant qu'elle avait vu les goûts de la jeune Weasley.

Ginny lui montrait sous le nez, une robe courte et moulante noire, qui lui arriverait certainement au milieu des cuisses. Pour manche, il y avait seulement deux petites bretelles très minces.

-... Tu me fais marché ? dis moi que tu plaisante s'il te plait, supplia Hermione.

-Quoi ? qu'es-ce qu'elle a ma robe ? je ne l'ai même pas encore mis, alors compte toi chanceuse. Et de plus je suis sûr qu'elle t'ira super bien, dit-elle en lui fessant un clin d'œil.

-Mais...

-pas de mais, allez, tu es pressée non ? demanda Ginny.

-Oui... mais...

-Arrête et essaye la avant, dit-elle désespéré.

Sans un autre mots Hermione se dirigea à la toilette avec la robe. Lorsqu'elle sortie, Elle se cachait avec ses bras.

-Hermione ! Elle te va à ravire ! c'est incroyable on dirait qu'elle a été fait pour toi, dit t'elle toute excité et fière de son choix. J'ai du goût, se dit-elle.

-Mais je n'ai rien à me mettre au pied... et mes cheveux, de les accessoires ? demanda-t-elle paniquer en remarquant le peu de temps qu'il lui restait.

-Ne t'en fait pas j'ai tout et quand je te dis tout, c'est tout, lui dit Ginny avec un grand sourire.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, Hermione avait les cheveux remonter. Juste quelques mèche de cheveux retombaient par-ci, par-là. Comme accessoires, elle portait une chaîne en argent, munie d'une petite boule de diamant ronde. Elle porta un bracelet en chaîne argentée, parsemé de petites étoiles faite du même matériaux que la chaîne. Elle mit une paire de sandale à talon-haut noire. Pour finir Ginny maquilla un tout petit peu Hermione. Elle rajouta un peut de brillant dans les cheveux d'Hermione et sur la peau.

-Waww je suis si bonne, je m'aime, se dit la jeune weasley en regardant son oeuvre.

Hermione se regarda dans le miroir et ne pu se retenir de faire un petit sourire en voyant son allure.

-Merci, Ginny... je ne sais pas comment te remercier... dit Hermione.

-Bah ne t'en fait pas une bonne quantité de galions feras l'affaire, dit telle.

-Ginny ... dit Hermione avec un air menaçant.

-tu sais bien que je joue avec toi, Hermione, dit Ginny en riant. Tu es si amusante quand tu te fâches.

-... pff, merci...

-Mais de rien, ce fut un plaisir, dit-elle.

-Arg, je vais y aller, car...

-Tu vas être en retard, je sais, dit Ginny.

-Non, car je vais devenir folle, si je ne m'éloigne pas de toi au plus vite, dit Hermione avec un sourire malicieux.

-Hey ! c'est pas gentil, dit Ginny en jouant le jeu.

-Allez, bye la puce ! dit Hermione en descendant les escaliers.

-Je ne suis pas une puce ! se mit à hurler Ginny en entendant le surnom qu'Hermione venait d'y donner.

Hermione passa dans les corridors de l'école, plus que gêné par les regards appréciateur des garçon qui croisaient son chemin, ce qui veut dire beaucoup.

-Et où va-t-on à cette heure habillé de la sorte jeune fille ? demanda une voix masculine. Tu n'as pas peur de te faire manger par le loup ?

__

( Si seulement cela se pouvait)

-Peut-être que c'est ce que j'attenddit-elle en se retournant.

-Ne me tente pas Hermione... dit la personne avec un sourire sexy.

-Remus, au lieu de me dire des petits mots d'amour, on se mets-tu en chemin ?

-Ah ne gâchez pas mon humeur, jolie demoiselle, dit un Remus en prenant une pause dramatique.

Les deux se mirent à rire en même temps, lorsque leurs rirescessèrent, ils se mirent en route.

-Où va-t-on ? demanda Hermione en regardant les gens qui se promenaient dans la ville.

-Nous allons "Au palais céleste", dit-il en fessant un sourire.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est le restaurant le plus coûteux en ville ! s'exclama Hermione.

-Pas assez coûteux, pour une aussi belle femme, dit Remus avec un sourire charmeur.

Ce qui fit rougir Hermione au 16ième degré.

-fait chaud ou c'est moi ? demanda Hermione, qui senti la chaleur lui monter au bas du ventre.

-hum... non fait chaud, dit Remus avec un sourire sexy, en regardant Hermione.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivé au restaurant, Hermione fit plus que stupéfaite par le magnifique décor. Le restaurant était peint dans le blanc et l'argent, seulement des centaines et des milliers de fleurs donnait de la couleur à la pièce. Il était fait en deux étages, le premier, était où il mangèrent et le deuxième était une salle de danse. Le restaurant était entourer de Verre, d'ailleurs toute le restaurant formait une pyramide de cristal. Une seule chose rendait la vu désagréable, la famille Malefoy était assis à deux pas de leur table. Draco, qui l'avait vu arriver dans le restaurant avec Remus, le dit et le montra à son père.

Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de la famille Malefoy, elle le dit à Remus, celui-ci lui donna un sourire encourageant, et lui prit la main, comme un couple le ferait. Quand il furent rendu à leur table, les malefoys se levèrent et vinrent à leur rencontre.

- Tiens Remus Lupin, cela faisait longtemps, remarqua Lucius. Et si ce n'est pas miss Granger... ma fois ma chère, vous êtes plus que ravissante. C'est étonnant de voir qu'une personne de votre calibre, peut autant s'assortir avec un décor comme celui-ci, rajouta-t-il en la regardant des pieds à la tête, s'arrêtant de temps en temps à la poitrine.

-Si j'était toi Malefoy, je relèverais les yeux, si tu ne veux pas les perdrent, dit Remus en serrant les poing et en le regardant plus que méchamment.

-Toujours, le sens de l'humour à ce que je vois... bien je vous souhaite un bonne appétit, sur ce, ils retournèrent à leur table.

-Tu me réserve une Danse, sang de bourbe ? demanda Drago en lui fessant un clin d'œil, puis il retourna rejoindre sa famille.

-Je suis désolé Hermione, si ta soirée s'annonce désagréablement, dit Lunard en se sentant plus que coupable.

-Non ne sois pas désolé, car rien ne me fait plus que plaisir que de sortir avec toi et rien ne changera mon humeur, dit-elle en lui serrant la main avec assurance. Pour finir elle lui embrassa les joues tendrement. Veut ou veut pas, Hermione attira l'attention de la population mâle toute la soirée. Elle était plus que gracieuse et tentante à chaque fois que celle-ci prit une gorgé de son eau de source dans une coupe de cristal. N'étant pas habituée à l'alcool, elle ne prit aucun vin et se fut de même pour Remus, qui était aux anges de pouvoir manger seul avec Hermione.

-Tu es très magnifique, Hermione... dit Remus, en la contemplant sérieusement.

En entendant ceci, Hermione faillit s'étouffé avec une de c'est gorgé d'eau. Elle regarda Lupin et vit qu'il était plus que sincère, ce qui la fit rougir encore plus que la première fois.

-Tu voudrais danser ? demanda Remus plus qu'espérant.

-Oui, avec grand plaisir.. dit-elle avec un doux sourire.

Il se leva, tendis sa main vers Hermione et tout les deux descendirent, vers la salle de balle, où une musique douce se mit à jouer.

Wish You Were Here...  
Me, oh, my country man,  
Wish You Were Here...

I Wish You Were Here...  
Don't you know, the snow is getting colder,  
And I miss you like hell,  
And I'm feeling blue...

Wish You Were Here...  
Me, oh, my country man,  
Wish You Were Here...

I Wish You Were Here...  
Don't you know, the snow is getting colder,  
And I miss you like hell,  
And I'm feeling blue...

I've got feelings for you,  
Do you still feel the same?

From the first time I laid my eyes on you,  
I felt joy of living,  
I saw heaven in your eyes...  
In your eyes...

Wish you were here...  
Me, oh, my country man,  
Wish You Were Here...

I Wish You Were Here...  
Don't you know the snow is getting colder,  
And I miss you like hell...  
And I'm feeling blue...

I miss your laugh, I miss your smile,  
I miss everything about you...

Every second's like a minute,  
Every minute's like a day  
When you're far away...

The snow is getting colder, baby,  
I Wish You Were Here...

A battlefield of love and fear,  
And I Wish You Were Here...

I've got feelings for you,

From the first time I laid my eyes on you...

Wish you were here...  
Me, oh, my country man,  
Wish You Were Here...

I Wish You Were Here...  
Don't you know the snow is getting colder,  
And I miss you like hell...  
And I'm feeling blue...

(Wish you were here...)

Wish you were here...

Wish you were here...

(Wish you were here...)

Wish you were here...

Hermione et Remus eurent de la difficulté pour se détacher l'un de l'autre, tellement que leur chaleur corporelle leur étaient agréable. Avant qu'elle puisse s'éloigner de lui Hermione prit une grande bouffée de son odeur. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de faire un sourire en sentant l'odeur chocolaté de son loup-garou préféré.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur table et commencèrent à manger leur dessert, qui venait juste d'arriver en même temps que eux. Une dame au cheveux rousse, se dirigea vers leur table accompagner de son mari qui la suppliait de ne pas les déranger.

-Excuser moi, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de vous observer depuis tout à l'heure et je voulais vous dire que vous formez un magnifique couple, vous et votre fiancée, dit-elle. Depuis quand êtes-vous marié ?

Hermione rougit et ne pouvait s'arrêter à imaginer leur vie ensemble si cela était vrai.

-Je suis désolé de vous décevoir, mais nous ne sommes pas marier, dit-il avec un regard lointain.

Remus se retint pour ne pas faire un soupir, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu par la femme.

-Je suis sûr que, vous ressentez des chose l'un pour l'autre, juste à voir comment vous agissez, il faut être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Bon, si je suis venu ici, vous voir, en vérité, c'est que je suis productrice d'un magasine sorcier tout nouveau, nommé " Heureux pour la vie ". Ce magasine est en faite des concours pour réaliser des rêves et encore plus et je voudrais savoir si vous aimeriez participer au concours 3425, placer dans la catégorie 5B ? demanda-t-elle.

Remus et Hermione la regardait avec des yeux rond, lorsqu'ils l'entendirent dire le numéro du concours.

-Euh... excuser moi... mais c'est quoi que le concours 3425 catégorie 5B ? questionna Hermione.

-Ah, aucune importance, vous le verrez si vous gagnez, tout ce qui me faut est une photo et vos noms, dit-elle en évitant la question de la jeune fille.

-Mon nom est Hermione Anne Granger, dit-elle.

-Moi c'est Remus Johns Lupin, dit-il.

-Merci, et maintenant, je vous demanderais de prendre une pause ensemble s'il vous plait... c'est pour prendre moins de place dans la photo pour que je puisse la rapetisser dans la revue, dit-elle en se rattrapant pour ne pas donner de suspicions. Suivez moi.

Hermione et Remus suivirent la dame qui les amena sur une terrasse en verre, qui était parsemé de centaine de rose rouge. Des lucioles virevoltaient par-ci, par-là.

-Placez-vous, ordonna-t-elle, en les regardant attentivement pour voir si elle ne prendrait pas une photo plus naturelle à leur incus.

Hermione se dirigea doucement vers un Lupin qui la regardait tendrement. Il lui tendit la main et elle posa la sienne. Hésitante, elle ne savait pas trop comment se placer, pour ne pas outrager Remus. En voyant son hésitation, malgré leur distance, il entoura sa taille avec son autre bras et la rapprocha très près, ce qui fit étonner Hermione, qui le regarda avec un regard interrogateur. Pour explication, il la regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire charmeur, qui prit un tournant sérieux lorsqu'il apporta la main d'Hermione proche de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement, toujours en la regardant dans les yeux. Hermione, ne pu s'empêcher de le regarder avec un sourire rêveur. Pendant qu'ils étaient sur leur nuage, La dame du magasine, prit la photo magique.

-Merci, cela va être tout, dit-elle avec un sourire, fière de son coup. Êtes-vous sûr de ne pas être un couple ? rajouta-t-elle en se retournant un peut la tête pour leur faire un clin d'œil et elle repartit s'en rien dire d'autre.

Toujours dans les bras de Lunard, Hermione regarda la dame s'éloigner. Elle ne remarqua pas le regard intense de Remus, envers elle. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour regarder Remus, celui-ci continua à la regarder de la sorte. Il s'approcha le visage vers celui d'Hermione et il ferma petit à petit les yeux doucement. En le regardant Hermione rougit des joues un peu et ferma les yeux à son tour pour attendre le baisé de Lupin. Il colla les lèvres doucement sur celle d'une Hermione qui soupira de contentement en sentant enfin le baisé. Remus n'approfondit pas le baisé, pour laisser le temps à Hermione de savourer son premiers doux baisé. Au désespoir de la jeune Gryffondore, ils se dirigèrent vers leur table pour payer l'adition. Après un long voyage, pour rentrer au Château de Poudlard, Hermione ne pu se retenir à Embrasser Remus une nouvelle fois, devant le tableau de la chambre à Remus.

-Je devrais te raccompagner à ton dortoir, Hermione, tu as cours demain, dit-il.

-... Je voudrais rester avec toi cette nuit... avoua-t-elle à voix basse.

-... Tu reste encore mon élève, Hermione, tu ne peux pas, sous risque de te faire prendre. Je préfère que tu ailles à ton dortoir, dit-il calmement.

Hermione sentit les larmes lui venir au yeux, sentant son regard s'embrouiller Hermione ferma les yeux 5 secondes, ce qui fit couler une larme le long de ses joues. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit de nouveau plusieurs larmes se mirent à couler. Elle se recula de Remus, mit ses mains sur son visage pour cacher les pleurs, et s'agenouilla sur le sol, ne sentant plus de force dans ses genou.

Remus eu un pincement au cœur, en remarquant le résultat de sa demande.

-Hermione, s'il te plait ne pleur pas, si je te demande cela, c'est parce que..

-Parce que... tu ne veux pas approfondire notre situation et que tu as peur de te faire voir avec moi, dit-elle entre plusieurs sanglots.

-Non ! Dit pas de sottises ! Je n'aurais jamais honte de me faire voir avec toi ! Hurla-t-il en lui branlant les épaules. Si je voulais que tu retourne à ton dortoir c'est que je ne veux pas que tu te fasses expulser à cause de mes sentiment pour toi...je veux pouvoir continuer à te voir... dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Hermione, se sentis honteuse, elle serra fort Remus.

-Cela mes égale... je veux rester avec toi, murmura-t-elle. S'il te plait... ne me laisse pas seule...

-Tu y tiens tant que cela à être avec moi ?

-Oh oui... dit-elle en hochant la tête.

Sans autres mots il l'aida à se lever, et la laissa entrer dans la chambre avec lui. Ils se mirent en pyjama et enlacer l'un contre l'autre ils endormirent.

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

EH voilà !

¬.¬ eh non pas de scène obscène lol ma fic est classé K+ loll

L'histoire approche à sa fin Eh oui.. mais cela veut pas dire que je vais jamais en refaire lol ( à moins que vous voulez que je m'en aille TT )

Celui-ci n'est pas encore corrigé ( bah de tout façon je vous l'aie dit dans le chapitre avant

Ah oui et la musique c'est '' wish you were here'' par Blackmore's night

...Oubliez pas REVIEWS !


	17. Chapter 17

Et oui je suis là !

Allez je vous laisse le temps de vous relevez, j'espère que vous ne vous aviez pas faite mal en tombant de vos votre chaise lol

Ok DÉSOLÉ pour tout le temps que cela ma prise pour écrire le nouveau chapitre, j'avoue que je n'avais pas oublier mais c'est que j'ai passer une phase de paresse TT mais je suis de retour et pleine d'énergie pour vous écrire d'autre chapitre.

Ok autre nouvelle, j'ai commencer à écrire une nouvelle fic mais cette fois une Hermione/Drago, Eh oui je sais je n'aie même pas fini cette fic et j'en écrit une autre ( bah c'est la tentation ) Ok assez de bla bla et en route pour l'histoire !

(pensée de Remus)

( pensée d'Hermione)

Bonne lecture à tous

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Remus se réveilla par un coup de tonnerre plus que bruyant. Il voulut se relever mais quelque chose totou plutôt quelqu'un lui empêchait totalement de se lever. Il baissa les yeux et vit une Hermione endormie sur son torse. La journée d'hier lui vint en tête et il ne peut s'empêcher de faire un grand sourire d'homme combler. Il regarda l'heure sur son réveille matin ensorcelé et fit les gros yeux en apercevant l'heure. Avait-il vraiment dormit si longtemps que cela ? En regardant de nouvelle fois Hermione il ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un soupir en essayant d'enlever la jeune fille endormi de son corps. Incapable de l'enlever de peur de lui faire du mal, il préféra la réveiller de toute façon il le fallait bien pour se rendre à son cours.

-Hermione ?...Mione réveille toi, lui dit-il en lui embrassant de temps en temps le visage à différent endroit.

-Pourquoi, il est trop de bonne heure... réveille moi dans une heure... s'il te plait, marmonna-t-elle encore à moitié endormi.

-si je te réveille dans une heure il sera passer neuf heure, dit-il avec un ricanement.

-QUOI ! cria-t-elle en se relevant brusquement de son doux et douillet oreiller. Non j'ai jamais été en retard... se plaignit-elle.

Remus fronça les sourcils en entendant cela, Hermione, elle le regarda et elle tourna au rouge pivoine.

-Ok ok, mais ces derniers temps c'était normal... non ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ouais... c'est vrai, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

-Allez habille toi, si tu ne veux pas être plus en retard, lui conseilla Remus.

-Oui ta raison... dit-elle en se levant et en s'habillant.

-AHH NON CATASTROPHE !

Remus, qui étaient en train de se brosser les dents sortit à la hâte de la salle de bain avec la bouche pleine de pâte à dents.

-QUOI ? QUÉ CHÉ QUI YA ? essaya-t-il d'articuler paniquer.

-Nonnnn... j'ai oublier de faire mes devoirs de potion là Rogue va être en colère... dit-elle toute écrouler. Je ne vois pas comment la journée pourrait aller plus mal.

Lupin lui donna un clin d'œil et retourna à ses moutons. Après de savoir coiffé, Hermione donna un tendre baisser sur la joue de Remus et lui souhaita une bonne journée avant de partir à la course vers son cours.

-Je t'aime ! cria-t-elle avant de sortir de la chambre du loup-garou.

- Moi aussi, dit-il pour lui même, vu qu'Hermione était déjà bien loin dans le corridor.

Remus était plus que heureux de savoir qu'il commençait les cours seulement à partir de l'avant midi.

-J'ai le temps d'aller rendre une petite visite à Patmol, se dit-il en sortant de sa chambre.

-Debout paresseux ! Hurla Lunard en donnant un bon coup de pied au lit de Sirius. Se qui donna comme récompense une douleur atroce aux orteils du pauvre loup-garou.

Sirius, lui ronflait toujours à cœur joie, ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Il lui retira la couverte et lui dit que s' il ne se levait pas qu'il allait utiliser la manière forte. Comme réponse Sirius, qui fut réveiller par le froid garda les yeux fermer et fit le petit enfant en chialant, en changent de position par-ci par-la en sautant, et en battant les pieds et les bras au pauvre matelas. (euh... penser au film "Bruce le tout puissant" lol)

-Patmol, mon cher... tu fais pitié... dit Remus en essayant de ne pas rire au larme, du petit numéro de son ami d'enfance.

-Arg, je n'ai pas de cours à enseigner aujourd'hui et tu viens gâché mon rêve fantastique, se plaignait-il

-Tu vas t'en remettre, lui dit Remus... enfin je crois... rajouta-t-il en remarquant le bordel qui l'entourait. Sirius... un mot " Ménage".

-Remus un mot... "Laisse moi tranquille"

-Pas de problème le deuxième cours va bientôt commencer alors... bonne journée, dit-il.

-Ouin,ouin... dit Sirius. Après trente secondes à avoir les yeux fermer, il en ouvra un à moitié et regarda sa chambre. Arg, j'hais le ménage, dit-il plus que décourager par la vue de sa chambre.

Hermione sortit du cours avec un air désespérer à l'idée de la détention qui l'attendait ce soir.

-Qu'es qui ne va pas avec toi Hermione ? demanda Harry qui l'avait rejoint accompagner de Ron.

-Je ne suis pas en forme, je crois que je suis enceinte... dit Hermione avec un soupir.

En remarqua que Harry et Ron n'étaient plus à côté d'elle, elle se retourna et remarqua un Harry Potter avec des yeux plus rond que ses lunettes et un Ron Weasley tellement blanc que ses tâches de rousseurs paraissaient très mais très rouge.

Hermione se mit à rire tellement fort qu'elle fit faire le saut à un groupe de première année de Poufsouffle, qui passaient proche d'elle.

-Eh que vous êtes crétins parfois, avez-vous vraiment imaginé que je sois enceinte ? demanda une Hermione qui essuya ses larmes.

-Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas enceinte alors ? questionna Ron.

-... bien sûr que non nigaud... quoi que... j'aimerais bien porter un ou plusieurs enfants de...

-De qui au juste miss Granger ? demanda un voix plus que stricte derrière elle.

-Professeur McGonagall, je... euh.. je.., marmonna une Hermione embarrassée.

-Je viens d'entendre que vous avez eu une détention pour un retard et pour des devoirs non fait ? vous me décevez miss Granger, pourrais-je savoir qu'es qui se passe ?

-Je, vous voyez... en fait... je,

-Miss Granger, professeur McGonagall, veuillez venir à mon bureau, tout de suite, s'il vous plait, demanda Albus Dumbledor avec un regard déçu. Potter, Weasley vous pouvez venir, je craint que miss Granger ait besoin de vous...

Harry et Ron ne dirent rien et suivirent la troupe devant eux. Hermione tremblait de plus en plus.

(Remus... j'ai peur... )

Remus échappa la craie avec laquelle il écrivait des notes de cours sur les vampires au élèves, plus que captiver par le sujet, sur le tableau noir.

-Quelque chose ne va pas professeur ? demanda un élève de Serdaigle.

-Tout es ok, ne vous inquiété pas...

(Hermione ?...)

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Eh oui je coupe sec loll désolé, mais la suite pour le prochain chapitre

Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes et j'espère que même si s'était court et pas grand chose, j'espère que vous aviez aimé

Allez je vous encourage

Donné moi un R

Donné moi un E

Donné moi un V

Donné moi un I

Donné moi un E

Donné moi un W

Donné moi un S

REVIEWS !

YOUHOUU ! (petite danse)

ok, lol non je ne suis pas folle


	18. Chapter 18

****

zaika: Merci, je suis contente de savoir que mon histoire te plaise

****

Creme de moshi: Bah MICI ! c'est super sympa loll ma tête accrocher le plafond tellement que j'ai fait ma fière lol

****

Boo Sullyvan: lol non ils ne sont pas télépathiques, mais... bah je l'explique dans le chapitre que je suis en train d'écrire, et qui veut dire bientôt fini Et à part de cela pour le reste de tes question, tu n'auras qu'à lire la suite. Curieuse va loll

****

CrazyMarie: MERCI ! très gentille conte de voir que tu aimes et j'espère que cela sera de même pour la suite

****

bellemione lupin: lolllll merci mais dsl ce n'est pas la suite, mais elle arrive, je l'aie bientôt terminée

****

Estelle01: aww je sais que je suis méchante lolll Même ma sœur profite de cette phrase pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut lol Et c'est vrai le pire. Un exemple : Karine ? es-ce que l'on peut allez au cinéma ? S'il te plait ? Tu sera la plus méchante du monde . Lolll et cela moto pour mots lol Elle a trouvé le truc À part de cela je suis contente que tu apprécies ma fic

**Médiciane: **Les épisodes de Daria ? loll ouais un coupe mais cela fait un éternité que je n'en aie pas écouter loll Pourquoi cette question ? Et merci pour le compliment lol Je suis contente que mon histoire soit agréable lire lol

Ne désespérez pas avec ma lenteur pour écrire mon histoire, mais mon cours d'infographie pour mon DEP prend beaucoup de place lol Mais la suite arrive bientôt

Encore merci de lire et de reviewer ma fic


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour je sais que mon dernier chapitre à fait poser plusieurs questions à quelque personne hein?... HEIN ? lol ok…

_**Bon ben comme toujours Rien ne m'appartient… TT monde cruel ! **_

_(Pensée de Mumus )_

_**(Pensée d'Hermione)**_

Ah oui et en passant, je suis dans la phase de la musique lol alors il va y avoir une autre musique dans celle-ci EH OUI en anglais lol

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione se fit escorter par ses deux meilleurs amis vers le bureau du directeur, dont celui-ci ouvrait la marche accompagner du professeur de transfiguration. Installée dans le bureau, Hermione sentait son corps trembler de partout en ressentant la crainte pour la discussion qui allait suivre. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieur tellement fort qu'elle cru que sa lèvre allait sans doute saigner. Harry et Ron lui prirent une main chacun de leur côté.

-Miss Granger… Nous avons été informé de votre position vous et Monsieur Lupin, par le ministère de la magie. Ayant reçu une plainte de Monsieur Malefoy Senior. Ils en sont convenus que cette relation était inacceptable, étant donné votre statu d'élève. Je suis plus que malheureux de vous annoncer que vous êtes expulsé à partir de ce jour. Et je vous conseille de cesser votre relation, vous et Lupin pour du moins…

Le professeur Dumbledore n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase, car Hermione, qui grâce à l'étonnement de ses amis, a pu enlever ses mains de celle des deux garçons. Déjà en entendant qu'elle était expulsée elle ressenti une peine immense, l'idée de devoir se séparer de Remus lui était insupportable, même invivable. Sa vie venait juste de s'écrouler sous ses yeux.

-Es-ce vraie Albus ? Demanda Minerva, les larmes au yeux en apprenant la perte de son élève la plus douée.

-J'ai bien peur que oui… Soupira Dumbledore.

-Quel gâchis… comment oses-t-ils faire cela ! s'exclama-t-elle de colère.

-Harry, Ron, je comprends votre choc, mais si je vous ait fait prendre part à cette discussion, c'était pour le soutiens morale de votre amies et voilà qu'elle s'est enfuit, dit Albus d'un air déçu.

-Quoi mais c'est tout ! Et vous n'avez rien fait ! s'époumona un Weasley rouge de colère.

-Cela n'était pas de mon ressort, je suis désolé... expliqua Albus.

-Mais vous lui aviez conseillé d'arrêter sa relation amoureuse avec Remus ! Il fallait que vous remuiez le couteau dans la plait ! s'emporta Harry.

-Mais elle ne m'a pas laissée finir… J'allais lui dire du moins jusqu'à sa majorité… Qui arrivera dans 3 mois, se justifia le directeur.

-Il faut aller lui expliquer, dit Harry à Ron.

-Je te suis, lui répondit-il.

Et ils sortirent du bureau à la course.

-Ah… C'est avec lui qu'elle aurait voulu être enceinte… Se dit à voix bas Minerva.

-Pardon qu'avez-vous dit chère ? demanda le directeur.

-Non rien, je me parlais… Rien d'important, dit-elle avec un petit sourire plein de larmes.

Le directeur n'ajouta rien en la regardant s'éloigner avec un des étincelles au fond des yeux. En vérité il avait très bien compris de ce qu'elle parlait.

Remus sortit de son bureau avec un énorme mal de tête. Il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie pour pouvoir se procurer une potion pour l'aider à se sentir mieux.

_(J'ai eu l'impression qu'Hermione avait besoin de moi… Es-je rêvé ? )_

PETITE NOTE : NON IL NE SONT PAS TÉLÉPATIQUE LOL MAIS, UN MAUVAIS PRÉSENTIMENT, CELA SE RESSANT… OU BIEN JUSTE QUAND QUELQU'UN PENSE BIEN FORT À QUELQU'UN ET BIEN ON PEUT JURER QUE L'ON PEUT AVOIR ATTENDU SON NOM… EN TOUT CAS… DÉTAIL LOL

Après d'avoir passé à l'infirmerie, le loup-garou se mit à la recherche d'Hermione, pour en avoir le cœur net. Après un bon nombre de minutes de chercher et à plusieurs demandes d'informations pour savoir s'ils sauraient où elle était, il finit par perdre son sang-froid par les réponses négatives. À bout de nerf, il finit par faire une chose qu'il ne fait rarement, il laissa le contrôle à la bête qui dormait en lui. Il ferma les yeux et laissa le loup-garou prendre la moitié de sa conscience. Pendant que toute ses sens se réveillait et s'aiguisait, il bloqua à plusieurs reprises le loup-garou de pouvoir prendre le contrôle totalement de son corps et de son esprit, en sentant de temps en temps des étirements de muscles à plusieurs endroits. Il n'aurait pas voulu causer une transformation en plein milieu d'une école, peuplé de personnes. Sentant l'harmonie de entre la bête et l'homme, Remus ouvra doucement ses yeux pour ne pas se faire aveugler par l'éclairage du couloir. Ses yeux brillaient d'un jaune doré dont une deuxième paire de pupilles, semi transparent, se refermaient de vitesse pour ensuite s'ouvrir de nouveau pour mieux ajuster sa vison. Il promena son regard un peu partout et ferma les yeux pour prendre une profonde respiration. Lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur rechercher, il fixa son intérêt sur cette odeur et se mit à courir à pleine vitesse vers l'objet de son désir.

Hermione était dans une ancienne classe, très éloigner dans le château. Elle était couchée sur le sol au milieu de la pièce, les yeux vidés de toute vie et le regard dans le vide. Juste ce qu'elle entendait était les bruits de pas…

(Des bruits de pas?)

Qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Paniquer de se faire trouver par quelqu'un d'indésirable, elle se rassit et s'éloigna dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Sentant son cœur se débattre de peur, elle serra son chandail jusqu'à ce que ses poings soient blancs.

Les pas s'arrêta devant la porte, la poignée tourna doucement jusqu'à ce que la porte puisse s'ouvrir dans un grincement.

Un homme rentra dans la salle, en le voyant Hermione sentit sont cœur faire un bond lorsqu'elle le reconnu.

-… Remus ? demanda-t-elle dans une petite voix brisé.

Celui-ci se retourna vers elle et s'approcha d'elle. Dans un geste brusque, il l'a soulevé et serra son corps contre le sien. En se relaxant, Remus sentit les caractères du loup-garou le quitter petit à petit, jusqu'à temps qu'il soit à nouveau complètement un homme.

-Qu'es-ce qui se passe Hermione ? Pourquoi trembles-tu ? demanda-t-il.

-J… J… J'ai deux mauvaises nouvelles… Répondit-elle.

-Tu as attrapé le syndrome du bégaiement ? dit-il avec un petit rire.

-Arrête… Ce n'est pas le temps de plaisanter ! Cria-t-elle presque au bord de la crise.

Remus n'avait jamais vu Hermione aussi proche de l'hystérie et cela lui pinça le cœur.

-Je suis renvoyé de l'école Remus… Dit-elle en se relevant la tête pour le regarder.

-À cause de notre relation… Dit-il d'un ton sec en s'écartant de ses bras.

-Oui… Mais cela mets égale si je dois changer d'école ou encore d'arrêter l'école pour me chercher un travail… Mais…

-Alors, cela ne te dérange pas de ne pas finir ton école ? Je suis désolé Hermione, je suis sûr que c'est important pour toi-même si tu ne me l'avoues pas… Mais au moins on va rester ensemble, dit-il en lui flattant la joue tendrement.

Les larmes d'Hermione s'amplifièrent par ce que Remus venait de dire.

-C'est là le problème Remus, selon Dumbledore, nous devons arrêter notre relation de couple, Dit-elle.

Comme s'il avait été brûlé par de l'argent, Remus retira sa main de la joue d'Hermione.

-Et tu trouves que cela t'arrangerait bien, cela te ferais plaisir, dit-il avec du venin dans la voix, mais le regretta immensément.

-Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille, dit-elle en sentant ses genoux lui lâcher. Comment peux-tu me dire cela ? Dit-elle en tombant à genou sur le sol en pleure.

Se sentant très mal, Remus se mit à genou également mais pour entourer Hermione de ses bras.

-Je suis désolé… Je n'aurais pas dû te dire cela… Je suis un vrai monstre, autant qu'en homme qu'en loup-garou… chuchota-t-il.

Il avait tellement envie de se faire du mal physiquement pour ce qu'il avait dit.

-… Non… Tu n'es pas un monstre Remus… Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Je ne veux pas te laisser… Je ne veux pas non plus quitter cette école… Mes amis… Pourquoi tout ce qui mes chers fini toujours par mettrent enlever ? Se lamenta-t-elle.

-Pour moi de même Hermione… J'ai perdu mes amis, je me fais repousser de partout par tout le monde… Et maintenant que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui sait m'aimer pour ce que je suis, ils veulent que je m'en sépare.

-Dit… Remus, es-ce que l'on peut passer notre dernière nuit ensemble ? Je dois repartir demain chez mes parents… La crise qu'ils vont faire… Je ne veux même pas y penser…

-Sûr Hermione, je ne suis pas presser de m'éloigner de toi.

-Mais je ne veux pas sortir d'ici… Je ne veux pas que l,on me trouve et qu'il me dise de partir tout de suite…

-Oui, laisse-moi nous transfigurer un lit et quelques effets utiles, car je ne crois pas que je vais être capable de dormir, avoua Remus.

Il se releva du sol, et fit quelque tour de baguette et ils se retrouvèrent avec une vraie chambre. Hermione s'installa dans le lit et attendit que Remus la rejoigne. Remus, plaça une radio, qui jouait que de la musique moldu et alla rejoindre Hermione pendant qu'une animatrice du courrier du cœur lissait des messages dont plusieurs amoureux s'envoyaient.

Il serra Hermione contre son corps et l'embrassa tout d'abord tendrement sur la bouche pour ensuite descendre sur son cou pour lui faire une petite marque d'un baisé. Lorsque Hermione s'accota la tête sur son torse, il lui donna quelque bisou sur la tête pour ensuite détendre sa tête sur l'oreiller. Tous les deux ils écoutèrent la musique qui commençait à jouer.

Dreams within the still of night

On wings of hope take flight inside of me

There upon some distant shore

We want for nothing more than what will be

And you and I, here we are

I wonder as we've come this far...

If I could only read your mind

Tell me the answer I would find

Do you dream of me?

And when you're smiling in your sleep

Beyond the promises we keep

Do you dream of me?

Love has found a magic space

A deep and hidden place where time stands still

Now I hold you in my arms

You know you hold my heart and always will

And you and I, here we are

And it's a wonder that we've come this far.

And after all that we've been through

You've leaned on me, I've leaned on you

Do you dream of me?

And when you're smiling in your sleep

Beyond the promises we keep

Do you dream of me?

If I could only read your mind

Tell me the answer I would find

Do you dream of me?

And when you're smiling in your sleep

Beyond the promises we keep

Do you dream of me?

And after all that we've been through

You've leaned on me, I've leaned on you.

Do you dream of me?

Do you dream of me?

Remus avait succombé à la fatigue tandis qu'Hermione se mit à verser de chaudes larmes.

Harry et Ron ne trouvant aucunement Hermione et Lupin, retournèrent chacun de leur côté pour aller se coucher.

( Le lendemain)

-Ron ! EH que je suis un crétin ! Ron ! Hurla Harry dans l'oreille d'un Weasley dur endormi.

-… Quoi ?.. demanda Ron les yeux fermé.

-DAH ! J'aurais dû y penser ! La carte des maraudeurs !

-Oui, c'est bien beau, accroche-le au plafond... Marmonna Ron.

-Au plafond ?... RON ! RÉVEILLE BON SANG ! Cria Harry lorsqu'il compris que Ron dormait encore.

-Harry ?

-Non, le Pape ! Dit-il sarcastiquement.

-Le Pape ? Demanda le roux totalement perdu.

-Laisse tomber, et habille-toi, nous allons chercher Hermione ! s'impatienta Harry.

-Hey, il y a du monde qui essaye de dormir ici… Marmonna un garçon sous une couverture et fut suivi par plusieurs autres grondements.

-Désolé, dit Harry.

Lorsque Ron fut enfin prêt, ils partirent dans la plus vieille partit du château. Rendu à leur destination, ils poussèrent la porte pour voir un couple avant réunis par le bonheur maintenant à grande distance l'un de l'autre à se regarder attentivement comme pour se mémoriser toute les traits de leur visage au moindre détails.

Un bruit de gorge se fit entendre et les deux amoureux incompris se retournèrent brusquement comme un enfant pris à fouiller dans le vase à biscuit.

-Harry ? Ron ? que fait vous ici ? demanda Hermione.

-Nous t'avons cherché toute la nuit, se plaignit Ron et il reçut un coup de pied sur le tibia par Harry.

-Nous avons quelque chose d'important que vous devriez écouter tous les deux.

-Vas-y Harry nous t'écoutons, dit Remus.

-Hermione… Tu n'as pas laissé finir Dumbledore, il allait dire que vous devriez vous séparer pour du moins jusqu'à ce que tu sois majeur. Ce qui veut dire qu'ensuite vous pourrez retourner ensemble.

-Es-ce vrai Harry ? Demanda Hermione incertaine de devoir criez de joie ou bien de se mettre à pleurer.

-Crois-tu vraiment que je pourrais te mentir ?

-Eh bien…

-N'en rajoute pas, oui c'est vrai, dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Hermione se jeta à toute vitesse dans les bras d'Harry, et lui donna un gros câlin digne d'un anaconda qui serre sa proie.

-Herme… Ah… De l'… air, dit-il à bout de souffle.

-Oups… Désolé. Dit-elle avec un petit rire.

Elle se retourna vers un Remus qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et elle le regarda avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle se précipita sur Remus, ce qui eut comme effet de les faire tomber sur le sol et l'embrassa fougueusement.

-Hum… oui et bien ne vous gênez pas surtout, dit un Ron rouge de honte.

Les deux amoureux arrêtèrent leur activité en remarquant l'embarra de leurs amis.

-N'oubliez pas que vous devez tout de même arrêter votre relation pour quelque mois, spécifia Ron.

-Merci Ron, tu as toujours eu le don de gâcher l'humeur, grogna Remus.

-Je suis désolé Mione, mais nous devons aller rejoindre Dumbledore, dit Harry.

-Oui… Je crois bien que tu as raison.

Sur leurs chemins, Ils croisèrent leur professeur de potion, qui leur barra la route.

-Miss Granger, le directeur vous attend dehors devant la grande porte de l'entrée, dit-il et sans attendre il repartit dans sa classe.

-Bon, ben tu veux que l'on t'accompagne où ?... demanda Ron.

-Non ça va, je ne voudrais pas que vous ratiez vos cours d'avantage, lui répondit Hermione avec un regard de malice.

-Argg Tu n'es pas amusante Hermione, se plaignit Harry.

-Je sais… se dit-elle en se flattant l'épaule. **( Je m'aime…)**

-tu vas nous manquer Mione, lui dit les deux gars en lui donnant un gros câlin.

-Vous aussi les gars, Répondit Hermione en leur rendant leur câlin.

Lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent leur moment d'amitié, les deux garçons partir avec en essayant de retenir leurs larmes. Hermione les regarda s'éloigner comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle allait les revoirs, et demanda dans un chuchotement à Remus…

-Tu vas t'en aller aussi Remus ?... Ou…

-Tu sais très bien que je vais t'accompagner lui dit-il tendrement. Elle fit un hochement de tête et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Quand Harry et Ron disparurent de son champ de vison, Hermione se retourna et se dirigea vers les portes principales avec la compagnie de Remus. Rendue à destination, Hermione sentit son cœur s'arrêter, toutes les sons qui l'entouraient disparurent pour laisser place à un vide infini. En regardant le directeur, Hermione se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Pour la consoler, Albus lui mit une main sur l'épaule et lui promit que tout allait s'arranger bientôt. En prenant une grande respiration, Hermione se calma et fit un gros sourire au directeur. Hermione se retourna vers Remus et ne sait pas trop quoi dire. En voyant les voyants mal à l'aise Albus s'éloigna et leur laissa un moment seul.

-Tu m'attendras ? lui demanda Hermione

-Toujours… Lui répondit Lupin.

-Tu ne regrette rien ?

-Absolument rien, affirma Remus.

À chaque question Remus et Hermione se rapprochèrent de plus en plus près l'un de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent attentivement et s'embrassèrent doucement pour savourer le seul baisé qu'ils auraient d'ici plusieurs mois. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Hermione fut la première à se retourner vers Albus et s'éloigna doucement de son amour. Avant qu'elle ne puisse toucher au bonbon que le directeur tenait et dont qu'elle était sûre que c'était un portoloin, elle se retourna vers Remus et lui dit de dire un au revoir et un gros bisou de sa part à Sirius. En imaginant déjà cette action, Remus fit la grimace en imaginant la scène du baisé. Hermione fit un rire en apercevant sa réaction et lui envoya la main droite pendant que sa main gauche se posa sur le bonbon. Avant même que Remus pu lui répondre, elle fût déjà parti. Remus étouffa un sanglot et envala une gorge de salive.

-Remus ! Hey Remus ! Dit un homme aux cheveux noirs avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Que fais-tu ici tout seul ? lui demanda un Sirius pas très essoufflé par sa course.

-Je disais au revoir à Hermione.

-Quoi ? que dis-tu ? comment cela ? Demanda Sirius.

Après que Remus eut fini de raconter toute l'histoire, Sirius garda le sourire en voyant le côté positif de la situation.

-Au moins tu vas la revoir bientôt, dit-il.

-Oui…

-Bon ben allez, allons bouffer, je meurs de faim, dit un Sirius plus qu'excité en imaginant tout ce qui allait déjeuner.

-Sirius, tu es déjà aller manger, grogna Remus. Je sens l'odeur, du café et du bacon qui flottent à l'entour de toi.

-Arg mais j'ai encore faim moi, se chigna Sirius.

Amuser Remus fit un signe d'approbation avec sa tête et ils se mirent à marcher vers l'école.

-En passant Sirius, c'est de la part d'Hermione, Dit Remus en lui donnant un bec sur la joue.

-Non n'essaye pas Remus, je savais depuis le début que tu étais attiré par ma beauté inégalable, dit Sirius.

-Sirius… Tu es mieux de courir… Grogna Remus.

Sirius prit à cœur le conseil et se mit à courir vers la salle de dîner poursuivit de près par un Remus qui riait aux éclats.

( Je ne connais pas la date de fête d'Hermione alors on va dire que c'était au début de février oki ?)

(À la St Valentin)

Remus, se sentit de plus en plus décourager en se rendant compte que l'anniversaire d'Hermione était il y a plusieurs jours et pourtant il n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle d'elle. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'était plus intéressée envers lui et cela l'enrageait de plus en plus. Il était en train de ranger plusieurs documents, qui à servit pour le cours précédent, lorsqu'il entendit un frappement de porte. Lorsqu'il répondit, son cœur fit un bond en apercevant une jolie brune qui le regardait tendrement.

-Hermione…

Ne pouvant contenir sa joie il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement.

-Tu m'as manqué tellement… Dit-elle entre plusieurs baisés. Et je n'ai qu'une envie présentement, lui dit-elle lui faisant des petits ronds avec son doigt sur son torse.

-Allons dans mon appartement et nous y penserons, lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-J'aime la façon dont vous parlez Monsieur Lupin, lui dit-elle.

Et tous les deux furent en chemin vers le commencement de leur bonheur éternel.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ouin la fin faisait brouillon, mais bon

En espérant que cette fic vous à plu !

Et oui elle est finie

Je vous entends dire « ENFIN ! DÉBARASSÉ ! » lolll

La chanson est **Do you dream of me** par **Michael W. Smith**

Vous avez ce qui vous attends ?

LES REVIEWS


	20. Chapter 20

****

ARG ! C'EST VRAI LOLL

Cela ne peut pas finir comme cela ! loll

MERCI DE Msité lol tu as juste à aller voir sur mon nom... tu dois savoir où ? Je suis contente que tu aimes


	21. épilogue

Ok alors voilà le petit épilogue

Je ne connais pas la valeur ni le vrai nom de l'argent sorciers alors je vais y aller avec l'argent US okido ?

Bonne Lecture !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

(Un ans plus tard)

Hermione était dans une cuisine d'un appartement moldu, était en train de préparer un repas dans une salle de cuisine pas plus grande qu'une garde-robe, pour son fiancé, qui reviendrait bientôt de ses entrevues fait dans le monde des sorciers. Hermione, prit une cuillère et goûta à son chef-d'œuvre, qui était une bonne sauce à spaghetti. Comblée de bonheur par le bon goût, Hermione goûta ensuite les pâtes et fut aux anges en s'apercevant que sa cuisine était encore une fois une réussite. Hermione s'apprêta à mettre la table lorsqu'un claquement de porte la fit sursautée. Comme résultat, une assiette tomba sur le sol et se brisa en millier de petits fragments de porcelaine.

Pendant qu'elle ramassa le dégât, elle entendit son amour soupirez de découragement. Lorsque tous les morceaux furent ramassés et jetés, elle alla rejoindre son futur marie dans leur petit salon.

-Qu'es-ce qui ne va pas Remus ? Demanda Hermione, attristée par le visage triste devant elle.

-Les entrevues furent désastreuses. Dès que je disais mon nom, ils me reconnurent, et ne voulant pas perdrent de la clientèle, à cause de mon état, ils ne prirent même pas le temps d'entendre mes compétences… Je suis désolé Hermione, mais je n'arriverais jamais à te faire vivre dans une maison ou au moins un appartement vivable, dit Remus.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, fit un hochement de tête et s'assit sur Remus lentement. Pour le réconforter un peu, elle lui donna un tendre baisé sur la joue. Elle le regarda tendrement et déposa un autre baisé mais cette fois-ci sur son front.

-Ne t'en fait pas mon amour, cet appartement n'est pas si invivable que cela et ont tiens le coup avec la petite somme d'argent que mes parents me donnent chaque mois pour payer le loyer.

-Mais je voudrais tellement te rendre heureuse…

-Je suis heureuse, Remus, par ce que je suis avec toi, dit-elle avec des yeux doux. Allez mon amour, assez de plaintes pour aujourd'hui et viens manger le bon souper que je t'ai préparé, dit-elle avec enthousiasme, en entraînant Lupin dans la cuisine.

-Hermione, qu'es-ce que j'ai dit à propos de faire la cuisine et de te fatiguer à rester débout… A faire le ménage, dit-il en regardant autour de lui. Tu sais que ce n'est pas bon pour les bébés, rajouta-t-il, en caressant le ventre de sa futur femme.

En effet, après un rendez-vous chez le médecin, Hermione sue qu'elle était enceinte de deux petits bébés, en réalité deux petits garçons en pleine santé. De plus, elle était due pour bientôt.

-Mais je voulais faire plaisir à mon fiancé, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Ne pleure pas mon amour, je suis très content, dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Étant enceinte Hermione eut beaucoup des bas et des hauts dans ses sentiments. Et Remus détestait plus que tout, lorsqu'il faisait pleurer sa tendre.

-Je veux juste que tu fasses attention, je ne voudrais pas te voir blessé, rajouta-t-il.

-T'es un tendre mon amour, c'est à ce demander comment tu as fait pour rester célibataire toute ta vie, lui dit-elle avec un petit rire.

-Parce que je suis un monstre Hermione, j'ai de la difficulté à me faire acceptée et les filles avaient peur de moi ou bien il me détestait parce que je pensais qu'à mes études, dit-il

-Ben se son tous des connes ! Et tu n'es pas un monstre Remus, ne dit plus jamais cela, dit-elle avec de la colère dans son regard. Allez, mangeons, je meurt de faim, rajouta-t-elle en baissant la voix.

-Tous tes désirs son pour moi des ordres, dit-il avec le regard charmeur.

Après un bon repas et un débat pour savoir qui va faire la vaisselle, ils partirent se couché.

(Le lendemain matin)

Hermione se réveilla lentement avec l'odeur du café, qui lui flattait le nez en lui disant «viens me boire Hermione, je t'attends» juste pour l'écoeurer, car étant enceinte, il lui était défendu de boire du café pour la santé de ses futurs enfants. Mais vu qu'elle était déjà réveillée, elle du se lever et se rendre au petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine, elle fut accueillie par des œufs et du bacon accompagner de quelques fruits et d'un bon grand jus d'orange, que Remus lui avait préparé.

Elle s'assit à sa place, et fut ravie de voir qu'elle n'aurait pas été obligée de se relever pour aller chercher le journal des sorciers, qu'elle recevait par la poste des moldu dans une enveloppe brune pour pas que les moldus aperçoivent les images en action sur la page couverture. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et regarda la page couverture à moitié concentrer en prenant une gorgé de son jus dont elle recracha aussitôt en apercevant la photo du restaurant.

-Remus !

Celui-ci qui était dans la salle de bain en train de se raser, pour se préparer à encore allez faire des entrevue mais cette fois-y dans le monde moldu, fit le saut et se coupa un peu mais n'y tint gère attention, car sa Mione venait de crier au meurtre son nom.

-Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ! demanda Remus avec encore sur son visage la moitié de sa crème à rasage.

-Regarde, dit-elle s'en savoir trop quoi dire.

Remus regarda le journal et se mit à lire attentivement.

_GAGNANT DU CONCOURS «LE PLUS BEAU COUPLE DE L'ANNÉE»_

_Les heureux gagnants du concours 3425 (le plus beau couple de l'année), placer dans la catégorie 5B, que l'on voit ci-dessus, reçoivent un montant de 10 000 000 US !_

_Ces tourtereaux vont avoir le reste de la vie facile !_

_Félicitation !_

_Pour réclamer le prix, présentez-vous à la Gazettes du sorcier au bureau 300D_

Remus n'en croyait pas ses yeux, une énorme vague de bonheur venait de remplir son cœur en imaginant déjà tous ce qu'il avait voulu offrir à Hermione et à leurs futurs enfants sera désormais possible. Un beau mariage, une belle bague, une maison ravissante et qui respirent la joie pour pouvoir élevé des enfants. Et que sa femme et lui n'auront pas à s'éloigner de leurs enfants pour aller travaillé, ils vont pouvoir les regarder grandir psychologiquement et physiquement. Ne manquer presque rien de leur découverte dans la vie du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez grand. Ils pourraient enfin quitter cet appartement de malheur.

-Hermione mais ces formidable ! dit-il en lui fessait un grand et beau sourire.

Hermione, qui était prête à avoir son bébé d'ici une semaine, n'était pas capable d'échapper un mot de sa bouche, car elle sentit avec horreur un liquide lui couler des jambes.

-Remus… je crois que…

-Que dis-tu Hermione ?

-Ahhh ! dit-elle en se tenant le ventre en sentant la première contraception des centaines d'autres qui allait suivrent les heures prochaines.

-Remus ! Les enfants ! ils vont !

-Tu vas accoucher ? c'est cela Hermione ? Hein?

-Remus arrête de pauser des questions et aide moi ! Amène-moi à l'hôpital !

-Oui ! Oui ! l'hôpital ! Une excellente idée ! dit-il en tournant en rond par-ci par-la

-Il prit Hermione et l'amena vers leur voiture de l'occasion pour pouvoir ce rendre à l'Hôpital moldu la plus proche.

-Vite Remus, plus vite ! Ahh !

-Plus vite, plus vite ! je vais le plus vite que je peux aller sans prendre de chance d'avoir un accident Mione !

-Mais Remus je vais accoucher ! va plus vite !

-ARG ! Laisse-moi conduire voyons ! C'est moi qui ai le volant, donc je vais à la vitesse que je veux !

-Ahh! Remus !

-OUI, OUI ON ARRIVE ! Dit-il avec de la panique dans la voix.

Ce qui fit rire Hermione était qu'il avait encore de la crème à raser qui commençait à se dissiper à force de sécher.

Rendu à l'hôpital, il alla chercher une chaise roulante en courant comme un malade et revint avec non une mais deux chaises tellement qu'il était angoissé.

-Remus calme toi, voyons respire, dit-elle calmement en lui montrant comment respirer profondément, mais elle poussa un autre crie en sentant une autre contraction.

Celui-ci, en entendant le crie, s'arrêta de respirer et se marcha le plus vite qu'il pu vers l'accueil.

-Ma Fiancé va accoucher ! Cria-t-il à deux centimètres de la face de la secrétaire.

Celle-ci fit le saut et se releva brusquement pour aller voir Hermione.

-Vous êtes proche d'avoir vos enfants, dit-elle en s'éloignant de la jeune femme pour aller parler dans un micro pour appeler un docteur.

Trois minutes après un docteur et quelques infirmières amenèrent Hermione vers une salle pour se préparer à l'accouchement. En ne voyant plus Remus, Hermione se mit à trembler à l'idée d'aller accoucher.

-Je veux Remus ! dit-elle.

-C'est le Monsieur qui vous accompagnez ?

-Non c'est le malade dans la chambre 25B ! cria-t-elle.

-Calmez-vous madame, il va venir vous rejoindre bientôt, rassura une infirmière.

Hermione, se calma et pris de profondes inspirations.

-C'est bien madame, continuez, comme cela… Dit une autre infirmière en l'installant sur un lit.

-Arrêter de me parler comme si j'était un bébé ! s'écria Hermione au bord de la crise.

-Calmez-vous, vous ne devez pas vous énervé ainsi.

-Je parle comme je veux !

-Hermione !

-Remus, tu es là, dit-elle en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Hermione était couverte de sueur, jamais elle n'avait autant souffert physiquement.

-Lorsque je vous dirai de pousser, vous poussez ? compris ? demanda une infirmière.

Hermione fit signe que oui et attendit le signale en prenant de grande respiration.

Avant une autre contraception, l'infirmière lui dit de pousser et Hermione exécuta l'ordre.

-Arrêté !

Hermione avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, car trente seconde après l'infirmière lui redemanda de pousser.

-La vie facile mon cul ! s'écria Hermione après une poussé de douleur.

-Votre langage madame ! s'écria le docteur.

Remus lui tenait la main d'Hermione en lui flattant le front. Il respirait et poussait en même temps qu'elle, ce qui enragea Hermione lorsqu'elle vit la face constipée de Remus vers la sienne.

-Remus c'est moi qui pousse, toi encourage-moi s'il te plait ! Dit-elle.

Hermione avait envie de pleurer à chaudes larmes en sentant son premier bébé sortir.

-Une dernière poussée !

Hermione s'exécuta et senti un relâchement dès qu'il fut hors d'elle. Une infirmière amena son bébé pour pouvoir le laver et laissa la chance à un Remus heureux de couper le cordon ombilical de son premier fils.

-Votre deuxième bébé arrive, poussée madame ! dit le docteur.

Hermione poussa et ne remarqua même pas que son dernier bébé sortit facilement, car l'accès avait déjà été ouvert grâce au premier bébé. Elle reprit son souffle avec satisfaction et avec une énorme vague de fatigue. Mais Hermione ne se donna pas le plaisir de tombé dans les bras de morphe, car elle préféra voir ses deux petites merveilles.

-Donné moi mes enfants… dit-elle, mais lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne lui rendirent pas ses bébés Hermione paniqua et redemanda c'est enfants mais cette fois-ci en hurlant de colère.

-Calme toi Hermione, ils finissent de les préparer et il te les donne, dit Remus. Tu as faite cela en vrai championne, rajouta-t-il en embrassa sa main.

Lorsque Hermione eut finalement c'est deux enfant dans les bras, des larmes de joies sortir de ses yeux.

-Ils sont magnifiques, dit-elle dans un chuchotement.

-Oui magnifiques, dit-il d'un même ton.

Remus se mit à genou et coucha sa tête sur la main de sa bien aimée.

-Merci Hermione, pour le cadeau que tu m'as offert, dit-il en pleurant.

-Hermione qui jusque-là regarda ses deux anges regarda son troisième ange avec des yeux affectueux et tendres.

Les infirmières reprirent les enfants et laissèrent le couple tranquille. Cela ne prit pas quatre minutes avant qu'Hermione et Remus ne s'endorment dans la même position qu'aux débuts.

(Cinq ans plus tard)

-James ! Thomas ! allez venez dîner, Cria une Hermione, qui tenait un petit bébé dans ses bras.

-Maman ? es-ce que Lily à manger ? parce que je veux la faire manger, demanda un petit garçon aux yeux dorés.

-Nah c'est moi qui voulais faire manger Lily, dit l'autre jeune garçon aux yeux couleur noisette.

-Non moi !

-Non moi !

-Moi !

-Moi !

Lily se mit à pleurer en entendant le vacarme et cela frustra Hermione grandement.

-Personne ne fera manger Lily sauf moi, expliqua Hermione

-Non moi, dit Remus dans le cadre de la porte patio, qui ouvrait devant une grande cours.

-Remus, c'est moi.

-Non moi

-Moi !

-Moi !

-Non, non, non ! c'est moi qui vais faire manger la petite, dit un Sirius joyeux en enlevant la petite Lily qui pleurait des bras de sa mère et en l'emmenant dans la cuisine de la grande maison familiale en lui parlant en bébé et en fessant des bruits de bouche.

De loin on pouvait entendre Molly crier contre Sirius en lui disant de ne pas cracher sur la petite.

-Je ne crachais pas je fessais des bruits de bouche !

-Moi tout ce que je voyais c'était des postillons qui tombaient sur le visage de Lily !

-Ben tu as besoin de lunettes, car je ne postillonnais point sur la petite !

-Assez les enfants, dit Harry en claquant dans ses mains.

Pendant la dispute, la famille Lupin, rentra dans la cuisine avec de grand sourire.

-Et si ont mangeaient ? Demanda un Remus plus qu'heureux.

-Bonne idée, dit Ginny en prenant son marie, Harry, par le bras.

Et en famille, ils mangèrent leur soupé de l'action de grâce.

Fin

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voilà Fini pour de bon

Allez en espérant que vous aviez aimé !

N'oublier pas les Reviews !


End file.
